<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Adventures of Turbo and Batboy by Alex_Thompson95, CradleD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127040">The Adventures of Turbo and Batboy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Thompson95/pseuds/Alex_Thompson95'>Alex_Thompson95</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CradleD/pseuds/CradleD'>CradleD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Turbo and Batboy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Extended Universe, DC Superheroes, OC Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beating, Boy Love, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, DC Fandom - Freeform, Gay Sex, Gay male characters, Hallucinations, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Rape/Non-con Elements, Superheroes, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Kissing, content approved by S.C.A.R</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Thompson95/pseuds/Alex_Thompson95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CradleD/pseuds/CradleD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The young creature of the night known as Batboy ventures out into the streets of Gotham to enforce justice upon the criminals of the city.  Trouble finds him, however, when the villainous Joker and Harley Quinn capture him!  Caught in the clutches of two of the most terrifying villains in the great Batman's Rogue's gallery, only one hero answers the call to save the young boy:  the one and only Turbo Shota the Speedster!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Turbo x Batboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Turbo and Batboy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sin Corps</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Speedy Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some goons were loading a truck full of money but stopped when they saw a shadow breeze past them. A few of the guys were spooked but the leader shrugged it off -believing it to be a cat- and demanded his men get back to work. The shadow darted by once again, taking one of the men with it and screams filled the air. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to see what was happening. They found him hanging upside down. </p><p>“No it can’t be him! He’s supposed to be dead!”</p><p>“Consider me back from the dead.” A deep voice echoed through the night air. </p><p>They looked up and saw a tall dark figure standing on a building and unanimously aimed their guns at it and fired. The figure leapt from the roof and descended upon the terrified criminals. Now somewhat visible, they could no longer deny who this was. It was Batman. Most of the goons scattered but a few foolish ones stayed and fought him. He easily dodged the punches thrown his way and knocked them out with a few blows of his own,until the leader was the only one left and he uppercutted him, sending the goon flying down to the ground. He slowly approached the leader and grabbed him by the collar, warning him.</p><p>“Spread the word. Batman has returned.” </p><p>Batman had only been back for a week but had already made the headlines and was the main focus of the news. Batman hadn't been seen in nearly 10 years. This meant that crime was higher than it had ever been until his reappearance this week. Finally, criminals were starting to fear going out at night again. Batman let the thug go and he ran away. He stood up, went to the truck and examined the money. The dollar bills had a big cheesy grin where George Washington's head should have been and HAHA was written on the one he picked up with what looked like blood.</p><p>“Huh? What is…? ” </p><p>He turned his head suddenly when he saw a shadow and leapt into the air as a hammer came swinging down at him. Harley Quinn stood before him but he didn’t recognize her.</p><p>“Who are you?” He questioned the crazy looking woman.</p><p>“Awww, I’m hurt, you don’t remember me B-man?”</p><p>“Should I?”</p><p>“Duh, of course you should!”</p><p>“HAHAHAHAHAHA! HE'S NOT BATMAN! He’s just some guy dressed up like Batman!” Joker said as he smacked him in the face with his signature spring loaded boxing glove knocking him out cold.</p><p>“How disappointing, but maybe the real Batman will show up if we put the fake one on tonight's midnight news special? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”</p><p>When they put the fake batman in the back of the truck and drove off Joker noticed something.</p><p>“HAHAHAHAHAHA! This is the most epic prank ever!” Joker exclaimed joyfully.</p><p>“Whatcha mean Puddin’?”</p><p>HE’S NOT BATMAN BUT HE”S NOT A FAKE BATMAN EITHER! HE”S A BAT BRAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! If this doesn’t get old Batsy to come out and play I don’t know what will.”<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Rex squealed.  Pressure mounted within him.  He was close, very close.  “Jesse… please…  ahhh… Ahhhh, I’m cumming!!” he screamed, his hand over his mouth to keep his parents from hearing.  He felt a sweet release as he squirted his creamy load into Jesse’s mouth.  His flaming-haired friend squeezed Rex’s hand tighter as he kept sucking, swallowing Rex’s cum as it flowed into his throat.  As soon as he gave the 11-year-old a few last sucks to drain the last of his semen, Jesse slipped the young boy cock out of his mouth with a juicy pop.<br/>
Gasping for air, Jesse said, “Wow, you creamed a lot this time, Rexy.  Your cum tastes good.”  The scarlet-haired youth wiped his mouth and sat on the bed next to his friend.  “That was fun, don’t you think?” he said, rubbing his light-skinned friend’s back.  Rex shot him an angry look as he pulled his pants and underwear back on.  “You know I don’t like doing this at my house,” he said, his voice harsh, “especially when my parents are home.  What if they had walked in while my dick was in your mouth?”  Jesse grinned, “Well, that’s just part of the excitement, isn’t it?”<br/>
“You’re so cute when you’re mad, Rexy,” Jesse added, throwing an arm around the other boy and kissing him on the cheek.  Rex blushed and looked down at his lap.  “I told you I don’t like it when you call me that,” he said.  Three loud knocks pierced the air.<br/>
“Reeeex, Jesseeee!” Rex’s mother, Mrs. Gonzalez called from the other side of the door.  “It’s time for dinner, boys!”  Rex looked over at his friend.  “Well, you hear-” Jesse grabbed the back of Rex’s neck and planted a long, wet kiss on his friend’s lips, catching him off guard.  Smacking his lips as he parted from Rex’s face, Jesse then jumped off the bed and zipped to the door giggling.  He blew Rex a kiss as he opened the door and walked out to go to the dining room where dinner waited for the boys.  Rex threw a frustrated look at his friend as he followed him.  I hate it when he does that, he thought.  As he followed Jesse out, Rex blushed and looked at the wall when he caught himself staring at Jesse’s fat, juicy butt.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
When Batboy started waking up, he tried to rub his eyes but quickly realized that he was strapped to a metal board and started struggling. The longer he struggled the more worried he got and he eventually started panicking.</p><p>That's when Joker came out and approached the bed.</p><p>"GREETING'S BAT BRAT! I hope you had a nice little nap. Tell me, do you like games?" </p><p>Batboy couldn't speak, his breaths were short and rapid, he was terrified, and despite his best efforts, he couldn't hide it.</p><p>"You see, right now, I'm a little confused. I was expecting to catch a Batman, but you're no Batman, you're not even an imposter Batman, although the voice modifier was a nice touch you definitely sounded like the Bat. I really was expecting to catch a Batman so you can imagine how confused I was seeing you. I have a question. Do you think Batman will come for you?"</p><p>"W-what? Why would you think so? He's dead."</p><p>"It'd take more than a little boom from a building to bring old Batsy down. So, we're gonna play a little game. It's called WHACK A BAT! Live addition! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"</p><p>Joker went and set up a camera and started broadcasting all over Gotham.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls welcome to the Midnight news network where tonight we have a very special guest. BATMAN! Now we're going to play a game called WHACK A BAT! The rules are simple. I whack a Bat until the real Batman shows up. Anyone other than Batman shows, The Bat brat gets it! You have 5 hours. Ready? LET THE GAME BEGIN!" Joker said as he picked up a humongous hammer and swung it at Batboy's body. It slammed into him so hard that he cried out in pain and coughed up blood.</p><p>"GAH!"</p><p>He kept hitting him for what felt like eternity but was actually one minute before he walked up to him.</p><p>"This hurts me more than it hurts you. Oh, wait, no it doesn't. I can keep this up all night, can you? HAHAHAHA!"</p><p>He uncuffed the helpless child and turned him on his stomach.</p><p>"DAAAD! I… (sniff) I'M SORRY!"</p><p>""Awww, Crying for daddy already?! You're definitely no Batman, but you are a fun toy to play with! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"</p><p>Joker resumed his assault on Batboys back. This time when he got hit, an odd feeling of pain and a totally different sensation assaulted his member, he felt his penis slowly getting hard with each smack of that massive hammer. Batboy would have let out a moan if it didn't hurt so much.</p><p>"I HOPE YOU'RE AT LEAST ON YOUR WAY BATS! I'M NOT SURE HOW MUCH MORE THE POOR LITTLE BAT BRAT CAN TAKE! OR DO YOU PERHAPS HAVE COLD FEET?! ARE YOU SCARED BATS?!"</p><p>Batboy got angry when Joker called Batman a coward.</p><p>"H-HE'S NOT SCARED! HE'LL COME AND… AND YOU'LL BE SORRY WHEN HE DOES!"</p><p>"WELL I HOPE SO! HAHAHAHA…"</p><p>Joker paused mid laugh when he noticed a bulge in between the boy’s legs.</p><p>"Ooh, how interesting. Do you like being beaten, slut?" Joker asked as he grabbed hold of the young boy’s balls and started fondling them."</p><p>"Ah! S-stop! What are you…  Auuu!" </p><p>There it was again, that strange new feeling that pulsed through him. It sent chills down his spine as he let out fear filled moans. Joker stopped messing with him and stripped his suit off, starting with the upper part. His grey shirt and black gloves, then the shoes and belt, and finally his pants and undies. The poor kid's face went red with embarrassment as he saw his meat rod standing at attention. </p><p>"Oh HARLEY?! COME SEE THE HEAT THIS YOUNG BOY’S PACKIN'!"</p><p>COMIN' MISTA J!" Harley called back as she skipped over to them.</p><p>She gasped and lifted a hand to her mouth as she witnessed Batboy’s stiff member.  “Oooooh, that's a big one, Puddin!  It looks like it could use some lovin’!”  She sashayed over to the trembling young boy, grinning as she began to fondle his package.</p><p>“Hmmm… N-no Don’t. Ah! Please stop!” Batboy pleaded.</p><p>“Ooh, it’s so firm and strong like Batman, but his voice is so adorable! Can we keep him Puddin’?”</p><p>“I’d love to sweetheart but if Bats ends up showing up he’ll take our plaything away from us.”</p><p>Batboy didn’t like being called, or actually being a plaything, but he couldn’t really do anything about it. He realized he had been a plaything ever since his first day at that new school. He was always picked on and no matter how much or well he resisted, it always ended with him on the losing side. This situation was no different. He started to think of himself as a fool for believing that he could ever be Batman, he regretted doing what he did now, and he wanted to apologize to his Father, for lying, and for hiding his nightly Patrols as Batman from him. </p><p>He saw Harley bring her face down to his member and she licked the tip a little.</p><p>"Ah! N-no, stop it already!" He cried as he struggled even harder to break out of the shackles to hopefully end this nightmare he was experiencing.</p><p>He looked over at his belt and knew that if he could just get to it. He would have a little more of an advantage. That's when he felt what he thought was an urge to pee. He stopped moving and put every last bit of strength he had into his waist. Batboy tried as hard as he could to keep himself from peeing in her mouth since he was on display for all of Gotham to see. If this wasn't on live TV, he would have let himself go in her mouth since it'd be the only way to make her stop sucking on him.</p><p>The hellish pleasure he felt was maddening and he soon found himself on the edge. He tried to hold back with all his might, but he couldn't hold back anymore and exploded inside her mouth.</p><p>He was shocked to see white stuff come out of him, as he didn't know what it was. It made him feel exhausted. </p><p>"Ahhh, Delicious! Your turn Mista J!"</p><p>"Would you be a doll and turn him over for me?" Joker asked as he started undressing his lower half.</p><p>Batboy might have been able to escape, if it wasn't for the orgasm he just had making him feel weak and tired, but he struggled and fought with all his might.</p><p>"This kid's got a lot of fight in him Mista J!" Harley exclaimed as she slammed his arm down and cuffed it.</p><p>"Good, that just makes playing with him more fun!"</p><p>Harley finished binding him to the table and Joker walked up to Batboy. He grabbed the squirming child's waist and shoved his huge ivory cock in, using the blood as lubricant.</p><p>Batboy cried out in agony and painfully moaned as Joker started pounding him. He tried as hard as he could to break free but it was useless. Tears began pouring down his face as he started to think that no one was going to show up to save him.</p><p>"Ah! Ugh! N-no…"</p><p>"Awwww, cheer up son, it's not that bad is it? You'll get used to it eventually!"</p><p>"Nnng! Stop! N-Ah! No more!"</p><p>"I think he's broken pumpkin. Maybe it's almost time for the finale?"</p><p>"Awww, but Puddn' I wanted to play with him more!"</p><p>"Oh, I have an idea, how about we keep the footage, that way we can watch it over and over again and so can Gotham. And good old Bats if he's watching this. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"</p><p>As Joker laughed he released his impending orgasm. Batboy cried out as what he still thought was pee, poured into him.</p><p>"AHH!"</p><p>Joker pulled out of the now hopeless, messy child.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
The boys sat at the dinner table and waited to dig in while the family said grace.  “Amens” sounded around the table and dinner commenced.  A steaming plate of chicken covered in molé sauce with rice and beans sat in front of Jesse, making him drool with hunger.  He grabbed his fork and knife and dug in, ravished.  Some cursory conversation followed and Mr. Gonzalez absentmindedly turned the TV on despite a disgruntled look from his wife – “What, I wanna watch the news,” he said defensively.  The middle-aged Mexican man flipped through a few channels before flipping back a couple, wide-eyed.<br/>
“Ay Dios mio! Mira, hon!” said Mr. Gonzalez.<br/>
Jesse turned his head toward the tv screen, interested in what could have shocked Rex’s father so much.  His eyes bulged out of his sockets at the sight of a live broadcast from Gotham city of a boy dressed in a Bat costume being raped by the Joker!!  The scarlet-haired youth blushed, guilty to admit that the scene turned him on at first, and that he wished he were on the table taking that pale cock in his hungry young boy hole.  However, at the same time, he could not stand to see someone being raped.  Consensual sex was of paramount importance to Jesse.  He never forced Rex to do anything sexual with him, nor would he force anyone to do anything sexual with him.  The sight of the Joker pounding that poor boy’s vulnerable ass made Jesse furious.<br/>
He nudged Rex’s arm and whispered, “How far is Gotham from here?”  Rex looked up, thinking for a second.  “Oh, about, forty miles or so,” he said. “Why do you… Wait. No!”  Rex shot Jesse a knowing look.  “Don’t even think about it!  You don’t know what the Joker could do to you.”  “Bro, come on,” Jesse whispered, “I can be in and out with that kid in-”<br/>
“What are you two talking about?” Mrs. Gonzalez interjected.  Silence seized the table as the two boys stared at Rex’s mother.  “Oh, uhhhh,” Jesse said, trying to think fast.  “I just needed to use the bathroom and was asking Rexy here if you guys had enough toilet paper, haha.”  He stood up and walked out of the room, avoiding Mrs. Gonzalez’ suspicious gaze, while feeling Rex’s worried gaze.  As soon as he turned the corner, he zapped down the hall and out of the open window at the speed of light.  It would take him approximately 6.4 seconds to run the 5 miles it took to get home, change into his costume, and start his trek to Gotham, a journey which would take about 4 minutes.  He hoped the boy would be ok until he arrived.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Well it's been fun Bat brat and I really hate to get rid of such a nice toy but you're all broken now. Always makes me sad to see a toy like you break too soon. Harley? Would you turn him back around for me please. I want him to see this." Joker said as he put his pants back on.</p><p>He pulled a giant pistol out of his shirt when Harley finished turning him around. He was too exhausted to struggle and he was hoping for Batman, or someone to come to his aid. Joker pulled the trigger and a flag popped out. Batboy flinched when he pulled the trigger, expecting a bullet to pierce him. </p><p>"Oops! Wrong one!" Joker said as he armed the gun a blade came out of the tip of the flag. "Much better. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"</p><p>Batboy struggled as hard as he could despite being so fatigued. He wasn't ready to die yet, he wanted so badly to break free and make them regret what they did, but he knew at this point that was only a dream, a dream that would never come true.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Changing faster than the speed of lightning into his edgy, home-made costume, Jesse instantly transformed himself into the scarlet-haired superhero known only as Turbo Shota the Speedster!!  Making sure everything was on snug, he lowered his goggles, emerald to match his eyes, and sped off into the cool night, a long streak of blue-and-red trailing behind him.  Moving by mere inches to avoid obstacles like cars and posts, the preteen hero zipped down the highway faster than normal eyes could perceive. Onlookers noticed a slight red-and-blue blur, making them pause before dismissing what they saw as a trick of the eye.<br/>
Turbo remembered enough about what he saw on TV to be able to guess where the Joker was keeping the boy.  Once he reached Gotham City, he ran up to the rooftop of the nearest building he could find and scanned as far as he could see with the light rays that issued forth from his green eyes.  The rays became a force all on their own, tracking desire in Turbo’s heart.  In less than a second, the scarlet hero found his target.  Not wasting any time, he zipped off the building and, using his speed for momentum, hopped from rooftop to rooftop until he reached the building where Joker held the Bat boy.  His heart rate quickened as he saw within the vacuum of time that Joker had a gun pointed at the helpless boy cuffed to the metal table.  Turbo focused all his energy on his intended target, one with the speed force.  He crashed into the window and, seeing the metal blade issue forth from the barrel of the gun at reduced speed, grabbed the projectile with ease.  Stopping at a dramatic pose, Turbo held the blade in his hand and smiled at the Joker, pleased at the villain’s stunned face.  “Joke’s on you this time, pasty face,” he quipped, sticking his tongue out.<br/>
Turbo watched as the Joker smiled back at him.  “Oohhh, look, hun,” he said, “It looks like we’ve got another playmate!”  The scarlet-haired hero’s lightning quick eyes bolted to a table behind the Joker.  On the table were a number of assorted gadgets and toys.  Turbo recognized one of the toys, a remote, because it was used on him by one of his personal villains: The Spankter.  This remote had the power to neutralize Turbo’s access to the speed force by sending out counter-frequencies.  Sensing that Joker aimed to use this device, as evidenced by the villain’s arm gesture, Turbo zipped to the table and grabbed the remote in a millisecond.  Standing tall with the remote in his hand, he crushed the device with all the force he could muster.  Joker’s face twisted in fury, which told Turbo that device was his only method of control for the speedster.<br/>
“Awww, that’s too bad,” Turbo taunted.  “Sorry I had to break your pretty little toy, but I just couldn’t have you taking away my lovely powers now could I?”  The scarlet hero winked at the seething villain before turning to the boy.  “Are you, alright?” he asked.  “I know that’s kind of a stupid thing to ask considering you just got plowed by a clown but-” Harley’s giant hammer whammed into the spot where Turbo was milliseconds before he zipped out of the way.<br/>
“Not gonna get me that easily, missy,” the boy hero chided.  Not wasting any time, he threw Harley Quinn a quick grin before breaking into a run that encircled both Harley and the Joker into a mini tornado.  The centrifugal force of the tornado Turbo created lifted the two villains into the air.  They barked insults at him as they rose higher and higher, rising to reach the height of the 8-ft high ceiling.  The young hero kept them there for a couple of seconds before stopping abruptly, and thereby stopping the force keeping them in the air.  The two villains dropped to the floor with a loud crash.  Harley hit her head on the floor knocking her unconscious.  The Joker, bleeding from his nose, rose groggily from the floor, furious.  He coughed, his lungs clearly injured from the fall.<br/>
“You… brat!!” he spat angrily, reaching for a nearby crowbar.<br/>
Turbo took this development as a sign to jet.<br/>
“Ok, kid!” he told the Batboy.  “Time to go!”<br/>
Without further ado, he unshackled the boy from his restraints to the table and picked him up, quickly snatching the naked boy’s clothes from the ground as he did so.  The scarlet-haired hero vaguely felt the swing of a crowbar miss his back as he sped off, jumping back through the window and bouncing across rooftops faster than the speed of light.  He bounced through rooftops for a few minutes before he was sure the Joker couldn’t see where they had gone.  He stopped at a rooftop and set the Batboy down to a standing position.  Sighing and rubbing the sweat from his brow, Turbo said, “Wow, that was a close one.”  Batboy breathed hard and said, “Yeah…”  Turbo paused for a second and looked at the darkly clad young boy up and down.  Blushing he said, “You know… you’re cute,” as he winked at him.<br/>
“Oh, um thanks?” the young boy said in surprise.<br/>
He was embarrassed being basically nude in front of his mysterious and noticeably straight forward hero.<br/>
“Um, can I have my suit please?” the boy asked ever so innocently and politely.<br/>
Remembering that he held the boy’s clothes in his arms, Turbo blushed a darker shade of red.  “Ohh, yeah,” he said, smiling.  “Of course.”  He held the mass of cheap costume material out for the Batboy to take, trying not to look at the boy’s naked body as he did so. Batboy took his clothes timidly.<br/>
"So, who are you?" Batboy asked, trying to hide how uncomfortable he was getting dressed in front of another boy.<br/>
Turbo beamed, excited at the chance to introduce himself.  “Well,” he said, closing his eyes for a moment, “I’m glad you asked.”  Flicking his nose with his thumb, the scarlet-haired hero jumped into a power stance.  “I am none other than the great and super fast speedster known as Turbo!!!” he yelled with a flashy grin, sticking arm out in front of him that sported a cute peace sign, his other arm crooked into his side with a fist sticking out.<br/>
“Oh, um can I just call you Turbo?” The young boy asked, kind of forgetting to get dressed.<br/>
“Shooting a shiny wink at the staring boy, Turbo said, “Don’t worry, you can call me whatever you want, cutie.”  Giggling, the redhead then said, “So what’s your name?”<br/>
Stopping in the middle of putting his pants on, he started sweating a little. It was kind of obvious that Turbo wasn’t aware of who he was trying to be so he tried to think of a name for himself.<br/>
Turbo stood straight up and relaxed, tucking one foot behind the other.  He laced his hands together on the back of his neck and tilted his head.  “Hmmm,” he said. “You sorta look like Batman, but he’s a lot older than you…”<br/>
“I’m… uhhh… Batboy?” Ben said hesitantly kind of thinking that it was a silly name. Didn’t sound as intimidating or scary as Batman to him that’s for sure.<br/>
He looked at Turbo in a bit of shock. He wasn’t really used to being with someone as flashy and over the top as this. The redhead snapped his fingers and exclaimed, “Of course! That makes so much sense, cuz you’re dressed like Batman!”  Turbo clapped his hands and laced his fingers together in front of him, cocking his head up slightly in daydream.  He sighed and said, “I’ve always thought he was sooo sexy in that tight costume showing all those hot muscles!  I bet his dick is suuuper huge!  I would just love to have it inside me!!  How big do you think it is??”  Light from the full moon gleamed in Turbo’s horny eyes.<br/>
Ben finished putting on his skin-tight pants then went to put his shoes on next. Hearing Turbo swear made him uncomfortable, he wasn’t used to kids his age swearing and his father always told him that swearing was bad and that he shouldn’t do it. He had heard his father swear one time and it sounded naughty to him so he had asked Bruce about it. He apologized and told him that he doesn’t want to hear him talking like that and promised he wouldn’t do it anymore either.<br/>
“Oh, um you were… really cool back there. If you hadn’t shown up when you did, I’d probably be dead. Thank you.” Batboy said rubbing the back of his head and a little redness had shown up on his cheeks.<br/>
Turbo blushed and said, “Awwww, don’t worry about it!  I saw what was happening on TV and I couldn’t stand to let that creep torture you anymore!”  He gave Batboy another wink.  “You’re too cute for anything bad to happen to you,” said the scarlet hero.<br/>
Everything Turbo said caught Batboy off guard. He wasn’t used to someone talking to him like this.<br/>
“Thanks… um you too?” he said, trying to compliment him, his cheeks getting an even bigger and brighter shade of red. “I don’t know how much help I’d be if you needed it, but I’d try as hard as I could though.” He added, trying to not make it sound so awkward.<br/>
Turbo giggled.  “It’s ok, honey.  I’ve been doing this superhero thing for a few months now.  Are you new to this kind thing?”<br/>
“Yeah kind of. I’ve only been doing this for about a week now. I was being careful not to go near the big baddies that Batman had to deal with cause I’m not big and strong like he was. I’m not scary like him either.” Batboy explained, feeling kind of sad the more he talked about how much he wasn’t like Batman which was who he was actually trying to be for the past week.<br/>
The redhead hopped forward and swept the back of Batboy’s neck into his arm.  “I can show you the ropes,” he said, waving his hand into the air.  “I know all about superheroing.”<br/>
Batboy was surprised when Turbo wrapped his arm around him and put his arm around him.<br/>
Turbo ran a finger along the flesh on Batboy’s smooth, young pectoral muscle. Batboy breathed heavily trying to hold back a moan.<br/>
The scarlet-haired youth blushed and said, “Ever kissed another boy before?”<br/>
“Um… no…” Batboy said, looking down at the ground.  His cheeks darkened to a red blush.  He thought it was weird to kiss another boy.  He knew the other boys at school would pick on him and call him a “faggot” if they knew; though they already called him that.  He didn’t want to feel embarrassed, but he also wanted to show Turbo he was grateful for saving him.<br/>
“Look… I like you, and I’m really glad that you saved me, but I don’t think I wanna do something like that...” Batboy said.  “Can we settle for a hug?”<br/>
Turbo giggled and said, “Awww, you are the cutest! Of course we can hug, lovebug!”  The redhead skipped around and wrapped the smaller boy in his arms.<br/>
“Ah!” Batboy groaned as pain shot through his whole upper body. He started trembling as he remembered Joker smacking him with that huge hammer. He couldn’t hold back the tears that started falling down his face. Then a thought came to him that horrified him.<br/>
“H-how am I gonna hide this from my dad? I don’t know how he’d feel if he found out what I’ve been doing for the past week, but I’m sure I’d be in big trouble.”<br/>
He trembled and shook in the scarlet-haired boy’s arms.<br/>
Turbo released Batboy immediately, gently placing him on the ground.  “Omigod, did I hurt you?  I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hug you so hard,” said the redhead.  Turbo cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment.  Recognition stirred in the back of Turbo’s mind when he heard Batboy’s pitch raised, but he shrugged it off, trying to think of a solution to the other boy’s dilemma.  “Hmmm… I know!  You can tell your dad you met me on the street and that we were playing and I dropped you on a fire hydrant by accident!”  Turbo smiled, proud of his own quick thinking skills.<br/>
“No, it wasn’t you, it was those crazy, scary bad guys that hurt me. A hug would be nice if my body didn’t hurt so much.” Ben assured Turbo. He placed a hand on his chin and thought about what Turbo suggested he tell his dad for a moment. “And I think that could work?” Ben said as he tried to smile.<br/>
Turbo breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn’t hurting his new friend, but then anger surged through him as he thought of what the villains did to Batboy.  He put his hands on the boy’s shoulders and then leaned in to hug him as gently as possible this time so that he wouldn’t stir up the boy’s wounds.  After a moment, he pulled away rubbing Batboy’s tender back and said, “Yeah, just tell your dad you met me, Turbo, playing outside in the street and we played a little too hard.”<br/>
The scarlet-haired youth checked his watch and then said, “Oh, crap! I gotta go, soon!”  He leaned forward and gave Batboy a kiss on the cheek before asking, “How will I find you again?”<br/>
“Oh, um I’ll be out on patrol again tomorrow night… Uh maybe. If my dad doesn’t find out about this, that is. You just gotta follow the shouting and fighting.” Batboy replied blushing and rubbing his kissed cheek.<br/>
Not satisfied with the Bat boy’s timid answer, Turbo tilted his head for a moment and thought.  Then, his face lit up as he remembered something.  Reaching into one of the pouches on his T.S. belt, Turbo pulled out a small watch.  “Here, wear this,” he said, “My friend, Rex, made it.  He’s really good with technology and stuff.”  He held out the watch for Batboy to see, pointing to a button on the side.  “All you have to do is press this button and it’ll alert my watch, and I’ll come running.”  Turbo gave the onlooking boy a perky wink.<br/>
“Um, do you have a black one?” Batboy asked as he held the watch up to his wrist. “The bright colors might make me stand out too much.”<br/>
Realizing the watch he gave Batboy was bright green, Turbo looked at the watch he was wearing and noticed it was black.  “Just take this one,” he said, taking the green watch from the other boy’s hand and replacing it with the black one.<br/>
Batboy gave the green watch back to Turbo and put the black one on and beamed brightly.<br/>
“Cool! Oh, um, could you maybe come with me to my house? I’m a little scared to go home by myself for some reason.” Batboy asked, both cheeks turned completely sunburn-like red as he asked that.<br/>
Turbo beamed.  “Sure thing!” he said, “I’ll just pick you up and take you there! It’ll be way faster. Just tell me where you live and we’ll get going.”<br/>
“It’s a really big fancy mansion I live at. No other place like it. It’s kind of hard to miss.” Batboy said with a giggle at the end.<br/>
Turbo suddenly put two and two together and then said, “No way!  You live at Wayne Manor??”  the red-haired boy paused and, smiling, then said, “I get it!  You’re Ben Wayne, and Bruce Wayne is your Dad right?”<br/>
“Oh, Y-yeah.” Ben said, he felt kind of dumb for saying that now. He felt like he had said something bad, but then he asked, “Um, w-would you like to meet him?”<br/>
Turbo blushed.  “Uhhhh, Yeah but I kinda gotta get back to my friend’s house, soooo, maybe next time,” he said quickly, snatching Ben up so that he sat piggyback style on Turbo’s back.  “Ok, here we go!  Make sure you hold on tight!”  He postured himself in a running stance in the direction of Wayne manor, which could be seen from where they stood on the rooftop, and then took off.  Bouncing off buildings at top speed until he could safely reach the ground, the scarlet hero blasted off toward Wayne manor, completing the 8-mile trip in less than ten seconds.  He skirted to a halt as he reached the large driveway and stopped at the steps that led to the front door.<br/>
Batboy’s cape flopped over his head and Turbo fixed it for him. They both giggled and Turbo straightened up.  “Since I know your secret identity,” he said, “I’ll go ahead and tell you mine!  I’m Jesse Brown.”  Without warning, the redhead then palmed Ben’s cheek and leaned forward, locking his lips with the other young boy.  Turbo held the kiss for a couple of seconds before letting go and turning away.  “Toodles, love,” he said.  He then blew the stunned Ben a kiss before lowering his goggles and zipping off into the night, leaving his familiar blue-and-red streaks in his wake.<br/>
Ben was completely shocked at what just happened and he wasn’t sure how he felt about the pleasure that suddenly surged into him from Jesse’s kiss. He tried to shake it off, not only so that he could not let his parents know that something was up but also because it brought back those scary memories of Joker and Harley.<br/>
He took a deep breath before he walked to the side of the house and took his regular clothes out of his backpack. As he changed, he tried to push the horrific event out of his mind, but that was hard to do when he removed his shirt and pants. He quickly set them aside and took out his white tank top.<br/>
“Uh-oh.” Ben said as he rummaged through his bag but didn’t find another shirt in it.<br/>
He started panicking and he looked at the watch Jesse gave him. He hesitated for a moment before pressing the button.<br/>
As Turbo ran back through the path he took through Gotham, something caught the corner of his eye.  He stopped on the same rooftop where he talked with Ben and lifted his goggles onto his forehead.  He saw a shirt lying in the corner.  That must be Batboy’s shirt, he thought.  Picking it up faster than the speed of thought, he sped back to Wayne manor as fast as he could to find Ben rummaging through his bag.  “Looks like you dropped this, love,” he said, holding the shirt out to his new friend.  Ben took it, stunned.  “Ok, toodles, now for real!”  he said before speeding off into the night again.<br/>
Ben put the tank top back in his bag and put the shirt Turbo gave him on. Seeing Turbo again made him feel a bit less scared and he finished getting dressed, stuffing his suit in his bag. He took a deep breath before entering. As usual Alfred was the first to greet him.<br/>
"Good evening Master Ben, you're home rather later than usual?"<br/>
"Sorry, I made a new friend at school today and we lost track of time." Ben lied. He felt bad about it. He never lied before he put on his batsuit and it still hurt him to do so even now. The last thing he wanted to do was to betray his family's trust.<br/>
"Ah, well I'm sure your father will understand. May I have your bag sir?"<br/>
"Oh, sure, thanks Al."<br/>
Ben handed his backpack to Alfred and walked with him up to his room.<br/>
"Would you like something to eat?"<br/>
"Oh, did I miss dinner?" Ben asked as his stomach started gurgling.<br/>
"Not at all master Ben. Your father has been waiting for you all night. He told me to wait until you got home before preparing dinner."<br/>
"You mean no one's ate anything yet?!" Ben asked, surprised.<br/>
"Well your mother most likely has cause she works late as you well know."<br/>
"Yeah. I wish she wasn't working late tonight." Ben said sadly.<br/>
"Why's that sir?" Alfred asked opening Ben's bedroom door for him and setting his bag by the door.<br/>
"Well, I had a lot of fun tonight with my new friend and I'm really sore all over. Mama's kisses and massages always make me feel better."<br/>
"I could massage you if you like sir?"<br/>
"Hehe, Thanks Al but that's ok. I don't want you doing too much for me." Ben giggled<br/>
"Nonsense, master Ben, there's no such thing as helping someone too much. It's how you help that matters. Is there anything else I can do for you sir?" Alfred asked.<br/>
"No, I don't think so thank you."<br/>
"I'm always around the manor if you need anything sir."<br/>
"Oh, could you let me know when dinner's ready please?" Ben asked.<br/>
"Certainly sir." Alfred said closing the door behind him as he left.<br/>
"ALFRED?!" Bruce called.<br/>
Ben could tell that his dad was upset about something. He wanted to lay down and get some rest but he just had to know what it was that made his father sound so distressed.<br/>
He snuck out of his room and followed Alfred to the living room and hid behind the entrance when it was safe to do so.<br/>
"What is it, master Bruce?" Alfred asked.<br/>
"It's so hard to stay at home when I see this kind of thing happening."<br/>
He turned on the TV and started playing the broadcast that had been displayed on every television screen in Gotham. Ben started shaking as he listened to what happened again.<br/>
"He's a kid Alfred. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't hung up the suit."<br/>
"You don't know that sir."<br/>
"But I do! I This is someone's son! And if Batman weren't dead…"<br/>
"Then Bruce Wayne and his family would be. Don't forget why you hung up that suit Master Bruce. I know it's difficult but you made the right choice."<br/>
"I'm starting to wonder about that. I keep asking myself what if that were my son? Batman would be back in a heartbeat if that was my son being tortured like that."<br/>
"You can't blame yourself for everything bad that happens in Gotham sir. You've done enough as Batman, now it's time to be a father to your son. He's home by the way."<br/>
"He is?"<br/>
"Yes, he just arrived a few minutes ago. You should go and see him. Be a father, and let Batman stay dead. Don't throw your family away to be a hero again master Bruce."<br/>
"Your right Alfred, is Ben in his room?"<br/>
"Yes sir."<br/>
Ben couldn’t believe what he was hearing, it had to be his imagination or something right? There’s no way his dad could have actually been the legendary Batman could it? He rushed as quickly and quietly as he could up to his room and stripped down to his underwear as fast as he was able to before leaping into bed and throwing his blanket over his head.<br/>
“Ben?” Bruce asked as he gently knocked 3 times before opening the door. He sighed when he saw his son's clothes on the floor.<br/>
He picked them up and put them in his basket.<br/>
Ben yawned as he pretended to just wake up.<br/>
“Hey Dad. How was work?”<br/>
“Oh fine, how was school?”<br/>
“Better than ever!”<br/>
“Yeah, Alfred told me you made a new friend at school today. What’s his name?”<br/>
“Jesse. He’s really cool. You have to meet him sometime!” Ben said excitedly.<br/>
“Well he’d have to be pretty cool to catch the attention of someone like you.”<br/>
“Dad, stop it.” Ben laughed.<br/>
Bruce chuckled when he saw his son blushing.<br/>
“So what’s he like?”<br/>
“Hm?”<br/>
“Your new friend, tell me about him.”<br/>
“Oh, he’s a cool guy but he’s kind of um… Excited all the time?” Ben said for lack of a better way to put it.<br/>
“How so?”<br/>
“Well, he says really weird things, and he’s pretty bold I guess? He’s not afraid to tell you something embarrassing and stuff.”<br/>
“Oh he’s one of those coffee kids?”<br/>
“Coffee kids?”<br/>
“You know how when you drink too much chocolate milk you get really hyper? Well it can be the same with coffee.”<br/>
“Oh then yeah, he’s a coffee kid.”<br/>
Bruce started moving his arm to give Ben a hug but Ben flinched a little and slightly moved away from him.<br/>
“Are you ok? What’s wrong?”<br/>
"Oh, um, we hung out for awhile after school, he called me a cutie."<br/>
"Well he wasn't lying. Your mother gave you that nickname after all."<br/>
"Oh, really? She never used it around me?" Ben said he thought he'd remember her calling him something so embarrassing. She called him sweetie plenty but never cutie.<br/>
"What'd you think she called you?" Bruce asked.<br/>
"S-sweetie?" Ben replied, he was just as shy about her calling him sweetie and cutie sounded super odd now after hearing Turbo call him that tonight.<br/>
"Well, I guess they do sound similar enough? I can see how you'd get something like that mixed up." Bruce said, finally getting up and heading out the door. "I'm glad you weren't hurt too bad when you were having fun with your friend. Be careful more from now if you're gonna stay out late at night. Call me and let me know if you'll be home later then normal. Next time ok?"<br/>
"Yeah, I will."<br/>
"Um, Ben?" Bruce asked before shutting the door behind him.<br/>
"I hope whoever that kid on TV was got home to his family safely. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."<br/>
"M-me too." Ben said, trying as hard as he could not to cry.<br/>
"Alfred will come get you when dinner's ready ok?"<br/>
"Ok, I'm starving!" Ben beamed brightly.<br/>
Bruce smiled back at him and shut the door. Ben felt a dump coming on and he got out of bed and ran to the restroom as quickly as he could pulling down his tighty whities he sat on the toilet and cried out, screaming in pain as a flood of semen and a little blood gushed out of his anus. When he saw what came out he started sobbing suddenly he heard Joker laughing in his mind, he tried to deny it, telling himself it wasn’t real but the laughter grew louder and it sounded like more than one Joker was laughing at a time. Soon, as if a football stadium full of laughter was shoved into his tiny little head the laughter grew unbearable for him and he screamed as his head started pulsing, feeling like his head was being crushed under the weight of a giant boot. He knew what that felt like sort of, because of the fights he got into at school sometimes, they rarely ever went in his favor.<br/>
Alfred dropped what he was doing and raced up the stairs.<br/>
"MASTER BEN?! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT SIR?!"<br/>
Ben couldn't hear Alfred over the jokers maniacal laughter ringing through his mind like a siren. Drops of sweat dripped off his forehead onto the floor as he shakilly pressed the button on the watch Turbo gave him. Alfred kicked the bathroom door down and immediately sat down on the floor next to the screaming child with his underwear around his ankles and drops of semen on the toilet seat and the floor. He grabbed Ben beneath his shoulders and dragged him into his lap. Hugging his head and gently caressing it.<br/>
Ben suddenly saw Joker standing across from him in his bathroom and Turbo was bound to a table with his arms above his head and his legs sticking straight out. He was nude and Joker held a knife to his throat.<br/>
“No, don’t! PLEASE DON’T DO IT? Ben pleaded but Joker just kept laughing.<br/>
“Hope you’re looking forward to our playdate tomorrow? I know Turbo will be, Hehehehehehehehe! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”<br/>
“NOOOO!” Ben screamed as he broke out of Alfreds hold and tackled Joker before he could slit Turbo’s throat. “LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE YOU BIG MEANY!”<br/>
He proceeded to punch Joker in the face with all his strength. Fear and rage fueled each strike. Bruce entered and saw Ben punching the tiled floor and his hand was bruised and bloody. He ran to him grabbing his shoulders, turning him around and meeting him at eye level.<br/>
“Ben? BEN! IT’S OK SON YOUR SAFE! WHATEVER YOU’RE SEEING IS NOT REAL!”<br/>
Ben took a swing at his dad who put his hand up and wrapped his fingers around Ben’s whole fist. He struggled to free himself from Jokers grasp as he taunted him.<br/>
“YOU ARE THE BIGGEST JOKE I’VE EVER SEEN! YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN TAKE OVER FOR OLD BATSY?! YOU’RE WEAK, YOU’LL ALWAYS BE WEAK, YOU CAN’T SAVE THIS CITY?! YOU COULDN’T EVEN SAVE YOURSELF! YOU’RE A FAILURE JUST LIKE YOUR DEAR OLD DADDY!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”<br/>
“ALFRED, GO GET A TRANQUILIZER FROM THE BATCAVE NOW!!”<br/>
“Yes sir!”<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Turbo sped home and undressed faster than the speed of sound.  As soon as he made sure his room looked untouched, he bolted out of the window and made it to Rex’s house in less than ten seconds.  He walked into the living room to a family of stunned faces.  Mrs. Gonzalez had her phone in hand about to call someone and Mr. Gonzalez was watching TV.  Rex’s little sister, Maricella, was playing with her dolls on the floor.  Rex himself was standing next to his mother and glaring at his scarlet-haired friend.<br/>
“There he is!”  Mrs. Gonzalez said, putting her phone away.  “I was just about to call your mother.  Where on Earth have you been, young man?”<br/>
Jesse froze and tried to think of something. “I… just needed some fresh air, haha,” he lied, smiling and rubbing the back of his head.  “I do stuff like that sometimes.  Sorry I didn’t tell you, Mrs. Gonzalez.”<br/>
The Mexican mother sighed and said, “Well, don’t go off and do things like that, when you’re here again.  You could have been kidnapped by one of those crazy clowns or something at this time of night.  Ayyy, Rex, get ahold of your friends.”<br/>
“Sorry, mom,” Rex said, still glaring at Jesse.  The redhead smiled at his friend’s angry face and then yawned.  “Well,” Jesse said, “I’m pooped.  How about we head off to bed, bud?”  The red-haired youth then walked off to Rex’s room, expecting his friend to follow.  “Yeah, I’m tired, too, mom,” he said, explaining the boys weren’t hungry when she protested that they hadn’t finished their food.<br/>
Once inside Rex’s room, Jesse plopped on the bed and started to drift into a deep sleep when Rex slapped him on the head, waking him back up.<br/>
“Ow! What’d you do that for!”<br/>
“You idiot!” Rex yelled, “My mom almost killed me! She started freaking out when she didn’t find you in the bathroom.  She was gonna call your mom and start a search party!”<br/>
“Relax, relax,” Jesse said, rubbing the back of his head, “It all turned out alright.  I met that cute boy on TV.”  The redhead’s eyes gleamed and he tilted his head up.  “Ohh, Rexy, he’s such a dream!  He’s sooo sexy.  He has this beautiful mane of black hair and lovely blue eyes.”  The flaming haired boy sighed dreamily, his hands folded into the crux of his tilted head.  Then he suddenly jumped on the bed and grabbed Rex’s hands.  “You have to meet him!”<br/>
Rex stared at Jesse startled.  “Umm, ok,” he said, “But how was the fight with the Joker?  That must have been dangerous!”  Jesse snorted.  “Nah, that guy and his girl were cake.  I took ‘em down pretty fast.”  Sticking his nose in the air, Jesse then recounted his encounter with the Joker and Harley to Rex.  His tan friend listened, nodding off a few times when Jesse began explaining his interactions with Ben and dropping him off at home.  Then, recognition flashed across Rex’s mind.<br/>
“Wait,” he said, “Ben Wayne… I think I know that kid.  I’m pretty sure he goes to our school.”<br/>
Jesse gasped.  “What???!!” he exclaimed, clapping his hands to his face.<br/>
“Yeah,” Rex said, clapping his fist to his other hand, “Now I remember.  He’s in my English class.  Gets picked on a lot, poor guy.”</p><p>“OH. MY. GOD, REX,” Jesse said.  “We have to have a sleepover!  The three of us school buddies!  Ahhhh, it would be so much funnnn!”  Jesse squealed in delight and clapped his hands together repeatedly to show his excitement.</p><p>“Jeez!”, Rex whispered.  “Calm down!  You’re gonna make my mom-”</p><p>A harsh beeping noise cut the air.  Jesse looked down and realized his watch was beeping.  Ben was in trouble.  Jesse looked at Rex in dismay. “Well, looks like I gotta go again,” he said before quickly explaining the significance of the watch.  Leaving little room for his friend to protest, Jesse sped out of the room to grab his costume and zip to Ben’s aid once again.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“YOUR FRIENDS GONNA BE A MEAT PIE AND I’M GONNA MAKE YOU EAT HIM, GET YOU ALL NICE AND FULL BEFORE I HAVE SOME MORE FUN WITH YOU!”</p><p>Ben screamed and before his father could react his headbutted Bruce and sent him crashing to the ground flat on his back. He then leapt on top of him. Joker was still laughing and he wanted so badly to make him stop. It terrified him and the thought of Joker hurting Turbo made him angry cause he knew he  likely wouldn’t be able to do anything about it, but somehow he had him and he wasn’t gonna let this opening slip. He tried to punch him in the face again. Bruce dodged his son’s bloody fist and grabbed his arm, rolling him over on his back and pinning his arms down. Ben struggled and fought to break free as Joker’s laughter got even more intense.</p><p>“NICE TRY KIDDO BUT YOU’RE TOO WEAK TO TAKE ME ON! JUST GIVE UP AND ACCEPT YOUR FATE, I’VE WON!”</p><p>“NO! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!”</p><p>“BEN LISTEN TO ME! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME FOLLOW MY VOICE! TURN AWAY FROM WHATEVER YOU’RE SEEING RIGHT NOW AND FOLLOW MY VOICE!”</p><p>Ben heard his father’s voice this time but he was too scared to do what he said.</p><p>“I-I can’t! He’s so big, mean and scary, and… he won’t stop laughing!”</p><p>“Ben? Don’t worry about that right now. I need you to listen to me and follow my voice. Turn around.”</p><p>“O-ok.” </p><p>Ben turned his back to Jesse and joker and he saw an empty dark void all around him now.</p><p>“Ok, now walk towards me.”</p><p>He started moving but Joker’s laugh suddenly assaulted his mind again. He flinched and started struggling more.</p><p>“Ben? Don’t worry about your friend, he;s safe, just focus on my voice and walk towards it. When I say, we;re going to start counting to ten together, ok?”</p><p>Ben nodded.</p><p>“3,2,1 now! 1.”</p><p>“1.” Ben said at the exact same time as his dad.</p><p>“2.” </p><p>“BEN! DON'T GO!” Jesse’s voice rang out behind him and he stopped moving.</p><p>He breathed rapidly and was trembling again. </p><p>“Ben? Don’t worry about what’s going on behind you, just follow my voice and count to ten with me ok? 3.”</p><p>“3!”</p><p>“Are you walking towards my voice?”</p><p>“Y-yes.”</p><p>“Ok good, you're doing great, son. 4.”</p><p>“4.”</p><p>Ben heard Joker’s laughter again, it sounded like it was moving towards him. And it got louder. </p><p>“5!”<br/>
“5!”</p><p>He started to whimper as his head began to burst open again. </p><p>“Ben? BEN! It’s ok! Follow me. Keep moving! 6!”</p><p>“6!”</p><p>“7!”</p><p>“7!”</p><p>“8!”</p><p>“8!”</p><p>“9!”</p><p>“9!”</p><p>All of the sudden Joker’s toothy grin surrounded the once black space and his mouths were all around him laughing so loudly he couldn’t hear Bruce anymore. Ben screamed and struggled as hard as he could to break out of his father's grasp.</p><p>“ALFRED!” Bruce screamed.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
The scarlet-haired hero changed into his costume with lightning quickness and then sped off to Wayne Manor.  Realizing he didn’t want to reveal his identity to Ben’s dad just yet, he found a nearby alley as he ran through Gotham and hid behind a box as he changed into normal clothes, stuffing his costume into his backpack.  He then sped toward the mansion, slowing to normal speed as he approached the large driveway.  He heard screaming and then zipped up to the front door and rang the doorbell.</p><p>When no one answered after a few minutes, he ran around to where he heard the source of the screaming and saw there was a window he could look into that revealed the horrific scene.  Ben was fighting with his father on the ground and screaming. Jesse just had to find a way to get in.  </p><p>He raced back to the front door to ring the bell again and this time the butler answered.  The old man’s brow was covered in sweat and he was breathing hard.</p><p>“Oh,” he said.  “You must be Master Ben’s new friend.  I’m sorry, young man, but now is not a good time to-”</p><p>“I heard Ben screaming and I know how to help!” Jesse blurted out.  He brushed past the butler before the old man could stop him and bolted up the large stairs, struggling not to use his powers.  Trying not to get lost in the large mansion, the red-haired youth followed the screaming to the bathroom where Ben struggled with his father.</p><p>“Ben!” he shouted as he entered the bathroom.  “I’m here!”  He looked around and saw the toilet full of semen and blood, and he instantly knew what the problem was.  He kneeled down next to the thrashing Ben and helped Bruce hold him down.</p><p>Jesse knew that this wasn’t working and he looked at Bruce who stepped back and let Jesse take over. He picked Ben up and embraced him in a hug and brought Ben’s head up to his mouth and spoke right into his ear.</p><p>“Ben? Can you hear me? It’s Jesse. You’re safe, I’m here. He can’t hurt you anymore.”</p><p>Ben slowly started to calm down and the mouths vanished one by one. He was once again in a black void, and the laughter finally died out. A bright light shined in the distance and Ben ran to it worried about the laughter starting back up again. He raced into the light and his eyes snapped open. He looked around stunned and when he saw Jesse he buried his face into his shoulder and started sobbing. </p><p>Alfred came upstairs with a crossbow ready to fire it but stopped when he saw that Ben was back in reality. He wiped the sweat from his forehead.</p><p>“Um, can you give us a minute?” Jesse asked.</p><p>“Sure.” Bruce replied as he and Alfred left. “If you need anything I’ll be in the front room. It’s nice to meet you Jesse.”</p><p>Jesse sat with Ben for a few minutes and let the other boy cry into his shoulder.  The redhead let his head fall onto Ben’s head and the two stayed in that position on the floor for quite some time.  Jesse rubbed the top of Ben’s head, raking his fingers through his tight black hair.  A soothing sensation washed over Ben as his crying abated.</p><p>Slowly, Ben lifted his head and said, “Jesse… I’m so sorry…” through loud sniffles.  “You don’t have to apologize, Ben,” Jesse said.  “You called and I came.  That’s what friends are for.”  The redhead then kissed his friend on the forehead and wrapped him in another tender hug, careful not to reignite the other boy’s wounds before letting him go and shooting with a big shining smile.</p><p>“The Joker’s not here, Ben,” he said.  “He can’t hurt you anymore.  If you ever have trouble getting comfortable, just think about this cute smiley face.”  Jesse smiled bigger and poked his own cheeks to accentuate his cute young dimples.</p><p> </p><p>Ben laughed and said, hiccupping, “I don’t think I could forget that face.”  The black-haired young boy then wiped away the tears from his face and said, “I think I feel better now.  Thank you for coming Tur- uhh, I mean Jesse, haha.”</p><p>“Anytime, love,” Jesse said, smiling again.  He stood up and extended his hand.  “Can you stand?”</p><p>Ben took Jesse’s hand, shaking as he stood up slowly.  “Yeah, I feel a lot better now.”</p><p>“Great,” Jesse said.  He then snapped his fingers.  “I’ve got the perfect story to tell your Dad.  First, we gotta clean up this mess, though.”  Jesse flushed the toilet and then, once the commode was drained of all the blood and semen, looked around for cleaning supplies.  He found windex in the cupboard under the sink and then handed the spray bottle to Ben.</p><p>“You spray, I wipe, ok?” he said, taking out some paper towels.</p><p>“Ok,” Ben responded weakly.</p><p>The two boys went to work and cleaned up the mess in just a few minutes.  After putting away the cleaning supplies, Jesse turned to Ben.</p><p>“Ok, so it’ll go like this,” Jesse said.  “We’ll just tell your dad that some bullies at school dressed like clowns and one of them dressed like the Joker and beat you up really bad today.  You lied about hanging out with me so late because you didn’t wanna worry your Dad.  That sounds ok?”</p><p>Ben hesitated, then said, “Um… Yeah… I guess.”  Jesse could tell something still bothered the other boy.  “Are you really, ok, Ben?”</p><p>Ben paused for a moment.  “Why did you kiss me earlier?” he blurted out all of a sudden.  Jesse blinked.  “Ohhh, um, well…” Jesse blushed and looked away, fiddling with his shirt tail.  “Well, it's just.. I get really excited around cute boys like you and… I didn’t know when I would see you again and… I... just couldn’t resist.  I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”</p><p>Ben blushed.  There was that word again. Cute.  “Ok… how come you keep calling me ‘cute?’ Like, what does that mean?”</p><p>Jesse giggled.  “Why, it means I like you, silly,” he said, blowing the boy a kiss.  Jesse then paused considering something.  “Do you like boys or girls?” he asked.</p><p>Ben gave Jesse a weird look, confused.  “Ummm… both, I guess?  I don’t really know… I just... didn’t know how to think when you kissed me and… I really don’t wanna be uncomfortable around you because I really like you.”</p><p>Jesse knew now that Ben didn’t know anything about his own sexuality.  He faced similar problems with Rex, despite how experienced Rex was now.  Ben, on the other hand, was starting fresh.  Jesse had his work cut out for him.  He figured Ben just needed a little push.</p><p>The red-haired youth stepped toward his new friend and caressed his waist with one arm gently, and placed the other hand behind his head.  “A kiss is supposed to feel good Ben,” he said, “Don’t let what those guys did to you make you think what you feel down there is a bad thing.  It feels good if you want it and no one forces you.  I can try kissing you right this time, but only if you want it.”</p><p>Ben’s heart pounded at the closeness of his friend.  Part of him wanted to push away, but the other part of him wanted to hold him close.  Jesse’s gentleness and ability to let Ben choose made him feel comfortable, and he wanted to make his new friend happy.  He wasn’t yet capable of having sexual feelings like Jesse, but he could think of doing such things with him as having fun.</p><p>“Ummm… ok,” he said.</p><p>Jesse smiled, delighted.  “Kissing is fun, trust me,” he said.  Jesse then leaned his head forward and locked lips.  The two boys shared a tender kiss that lasted twenty seconds, the redhead re-kissing his new friend’s moist lips at intervals, before Jesse pulled away, his lips popping a loud smack as they dislodged from the other’s mouth.  Jesse smiled at Ben and said, “How was that? Fun, right?”</p><p>“Um… yeah I guess?” Ben said still not really sure how he felt about pleasure. But he was more comfortable with Jesse kissing him then Joker. The thought of Joker doing that popped into his mind and he trembled a little. He closed his eyes and pictured Jesse smiling like he suggested and the image of Joker went away. </p><p>“IT WORKED!” Ben squealed, pumping his fist in the air with a huge grin on his face as he giggled a little bit. He plowed into Jesse and gave him a big hug. “Thank you.” </p><p>It took Jesse a sec to realize what he was talking about but he smiled and hugged him back gently. </p><p>“Wonderful, that makes me happy. Hey, so you’re ok now right? I gotta get back to my friend’s house sometime.”</p><p>Ben laughed and said, “Yeah I think I’ll be alright now.”</p><p>“Ok, so I’ll see you tomorrow night then?”</p><p>“Uh-huh, see ya tomorrow night!” Ben beamed.</p><p>“Oh, we need to let your dad know what ‘happened’ ok? I think it’d be good if we did it together.”</p><p>“Ok!” Ben said cheerfully, walking next to the scarlet haired boy downstairs to the living room.  </p><p>“Mr. Wayne?” Jesse said after clearing his throat.</p><p>Bruce turned and smiled when he saw how happy Ben was now. </p><p>“Please call me Bruce.” Bruce said as he got up and extended a hand to Jesse.</p><p>Jesse took it and as they were shaking hands Jesse said, “He should be ok now, I hope. He had a rough day at school. Some kid dressed as a clown really did a number on him.“</p><p>“Oh, did they threaten to hurt you too?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Ben was yelling at whoever he was fighting to leave his friend alone.”</p><p>“Oh, um I don’t know about that. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time is all.”</p><p>“Well I’m glad to see Ben has made such a nice friend like you. You can come over anytime, the doors always open and you don’t need to knock.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind, well I should be getting home, it’s late and I don’t want my parents to worry.”</p><p>“No worries, let me walk you out.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s ok, Ben can do it.”</p><p>“Ben?”</p><p>Ben smiled at his dad. “Don’t worry I can do it!” </p><p>“Alright, Maybe we can watch a movie or something when you get back?”</p><p>“OOH YEAH SOUNDS GOOD!” Ben said excitedly. </p><p>He slightly skipped to the door with Jesse and opened the door for him when they got there. He gave him another big hug and they said goodbye.  Jesse kissed Ben on the forehead before he zipped off into the night.<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
The scarlet-haired wonder ran back to Rex’s house in little more than ten minutes.  He usually loved running like this, but running back and forth between two cities so many times wore him out.  When he reached Rex’s house, he plopped his bag on the floor and fell on the bed.  Rex smacked his head back awake again as he had done 30 minutes ago, before Jesse had run off to save Ben again.</p><p>Rubbing the back of his head, Jesse said, “You’ve gotta stop hitting me like that.”</p><p>“And you’ve got to stop just running off like that,” Rex shot back.  “I had to fool my mom into thinking a pile of pillows was you.”</p><p>Jesse sat back up and smiled.  “Well you don’t have to pretend anymore, Rexy,” he said, “I’m back now!”  He dived in to hug the Mexican boy and they both fell on the bed.  Rex blushed as Jesse repositioned their bodies into a spooning position.  “You know you love cuddling with me, you sexy boy,” Jesse chirped, extinguishing Rex’s meager resistance as he wrapped the Latin boy in his Caucasian arms.  Rex blushed.  He did enjoy cuddling with his friend, but he hated admitting it.  “Off,” Rex said, turning the room lights off.  </p><p>“Night, night, love!” Jesse said.  He smacked a wet kiss on Rex’s cheek and then lay his head on the nearest pillow.  The redhead’s arm lay loosely over Rex’s chest.  Comforted, Rex laced his fingers through Jesse’s and the two boys lay tightly cuddled as they fell into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fight Like a Girl!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben wakes up and is excited to meet with Jesse again and heads out into the crime filled streets of Gotham to meet with him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He looked over at his bag. He got up and took out his suit. Shakingly putting it on. Focusing on seeing Turbo again as much as he could as he wrestled with the emotional fear of heading out into the dangerous streets of Gotham city alone again. He was more worried about doing that this time because he couldn't be Batman anymore. Joker had taken that from him when he captured him and streamed his torment live all over Gotham.</p><p>He pulled his mask down over his face and walked over to his window. When he opened his bedroom window, the cool air hit his face. He looked towards the city hearing everything that was going on faintly.Ben put a foot up on the windowsill and tried to work up the strength to jump out, but remembering everything dream Joker said to him last night made him hesitant. Batboy looked at his watch, seriously considering pressing the button. He was terrified to go out by himself this time. </p><p>He started shaking as he thought about how different it was going out as Batboy rather than Batman like he did last night. Like he thought when he first coined the name Batboy when he met Turbo, Batboy didn't sound nearly as threatening as Batman. Not wanting to be a burden to his new friend he put his arms down by his side and took a deep breath, then dove out the window head first to the grassy front yard of his house below. He did a couple front flips before taking out his grapple and firing it at one of the many tall trees leading up to Wayne manor. He swung towards Gotham, which felt different, more scary for him now especially since he was doing it by himself and not as a force to be reckoned with, but as a small little kid that wouldn't be taken seriously. Which he could use to his advantage of course, it was the same with school. People always underestimated him because of how small he was compared to what seemed  every other kid . With grown up bullies it'd be no different, except that there were more of them he had to deal with and he was fighting outside in a big city instead of in a hallway at school where crowds gathered to watch him fight. He wished he wasn't the major target of like, every bully in school.<br/>
Alfred was cleaning one of the front windows when he saw a shadow fall from the sky and start swinging towards Gotham. He looked up and saw that Ben's window was open.</p><p>"Oh dear."</p><p>When Batboy made it to the city he landed on the nearest building and looked down at the street below. He saw brutish men with crowbars, guns and other melee weapons to beat people up with, to beat him up with if he wasn't careful. </p><p>He gulped and started to tremble, sweat sliding down his face. He looked at the watch again. The newly born hero Batboy shook his head and pushed what was happening out of his mind as he once again focused on meeting his friend. </p><p>He took another deep breath as he backed up to the center of the roof to give himself a running start. He then dashed across it, leaping forward when he got to the ledge,rolling across the roof he landed on. He ran and leapt across the rooftops, doing occasional twirls, front flips, and somersaults. He heard a scream and headed in that direction. Ben saw a girl around his age being carried to a car and immediately jumped into action, leaping off the roof and firing his grapple at a poll. It wrapped around it and he swung around, kicking the man in the face. The man dropped the girl and fell on his back, unconscious. </p><p>The girl fell on her butt and stood up rubbing it with one hand. “JEEZ YOU COULDN’T HAVE BOTHERED TO CATCH ME?!”</p><p>“Oops. Sorry.” Batboy said, his cheeks turning a little red.</p><p>“Well, you did save me so I gotta repay you somehow.”</p><p>“Oh, um that’s o-WAH!”</p><p>The girl grabbed him and embraced his head tight as she forced her tongue inside his mouth and violently wriggled it around. </p><p>“MMHHH! MMMHH!”</p><p>He tried to pull away from her but she tightened her hold on him,pressing their faces harder against each other. Her tongue reached down his throat a little which made him gag slightly. He pressed the button on his watch and tried to push her away but he wasn’t strong enough to do so. He was finally able to get her to let go by kneeing her in the crotch. </p><p>“AH! Oh, so you like to play dirty do ya?!”</p><p>“NO! I DON'T LIKE PLAYING LIKE THAT AT ALL!” Batboy shouted.</p><p>“GOOD!! THAT’LL MAKE THIS MORE FUN! GET EM BOYS!!”</p><p>Suddenly, big, brawny guys surrounded him and he jumped out of the way of one of their strikes. He leapt over them and kicked one guy in the back sending him tumbling into another. He threw some batarangs at two other guys and they stabbed them both in the shoulder. Ben then jumped up and spun around, kicking both of them in the face. </p><p>When he landed on his feet,the girl punched him in the face, sending him flying into the wall. He dropped to his hands and knees with his vision blurred a little, tears flowing down his face, and he coughed up some blood. </p><p>“Wow! You are such a weakling.” the girl mocked. “Oh a weakling and a cry baby! Hahahaha!” </p><p>She walked up to Batboy and grabbed his head kneeling down to his level. </p><p>“Now then, how about we try that again?” She asked snakily as she leaned in to kiss him again.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Slurping sounds filled the air.  A moan sounded through the tape on the man’s mouth.  “Mmmmmppphh.”  Warmth filled the scarlet-haired preteen’s mouth.  Semen gushed out of the man’s penis and hit the back of his throat in squirts, some leftover cream pooling on his tongue.  Turbo swallowed every shot of cum as it struck his throat.  He had trained his gag reflex well by now so that he could swallow large amounts of cum as they spurted into him.  Sucking up the last of the man’s semen as though he were a vacuum, Turbo pulled the 10-inch rod out of his mouth with a loud, juicy pop.</p><p>Licking his lips he said, “Mmmmhh, that was some good cum, mister.  It sort of tasted sweet, like pineapples.”  The redhead pulled the man’s pants back over his waist, hiding the slackening girth of the man’s penis, and stood up.  Turbo had made sure to bind the man’s arms, hands, and feet so that he couldn’t move a muscle.  He did the same for the man’s five friends.  The gang of drug dealers would no longer be able to operate that night.  They were all satisfied sexually, however.  Turbo had managed to suck all of their dicks dry of cum in record time.  They were all fat, too, which the redhead loved.  He gulped down the remaining drops of semen left on his tongue as he looked at the watch.  “30 minutes!” he said, “That is a new record!”  Turbo smiled mischievously at all the bound and gagged men.  “Glad I could show you boys a good time!  Have fun in jail!”  With that, the scarlet-haired hero sped off into the night to continue his patrol.</p><p>Turbo knew it was getting late and wanted to end his round in time to run to Gotham and see Ben.  The thought of seeing his cute new friend excited him.  He thought of Ben who was just so dreamy.  He wanted to hug him and kiss for hours.  Blushing at the thought, Turbo swept through the city a second time before deciding he had patrolled enough and started toward Gotham.  Taking his time, he ran at a pace that took him about 15 minutes to reach Gotham.  He did not want to rush, thinking it would be best to conserve his energy so he could continue patrolling with Ben/Batboy.</p><p>The red-haired youth blushed again.  He loved the name Batboy.   thinking it was the cutest name ever.  He wished he had come up with a  name as cute as that.  He thought about cute ways to say “Turbo” as he reached Gotham.  Turning to avoid a sketchy looking tunnel, he ran up the side of a building at supersonic speed, climbing periodically where necessary.  Once he reached the top, Turbo ran the length of the roof before jumping high into the air.  He skidded to a halt on the adjacent rooftop and scanned the city over the edge.  His Lightray eyes helped him immensely.  They allowed him to see and zoom in on objects from far away distances;  he could see for thousands of miles.</p><p>As he used his powerful eyes to scan Gotham City, something caught the corner of his eye.  He shifted his gaze to a nearby alley.  He gasped as the scene unfolded before him.  Batboy was fighting a young-looking girl and a group of men!  Ben was trapped against a wall, blood oozing out of his mouth, and the girl was walking up to him.  Turbo had seen enough!  Lowering his goggles over his eyes, he leapt into the air and ran down the side of the building at top speed, racing to help his friend.  He zipped onto the scene and created a small tornado as he ran circles around the girl, breaking her hold on Batboy’s head.  He moved her a few feet away from Batboy, keeping her in the eye of the blurry tornado, before grabbing her and throwing her into the pile of her goons, where they fell like a pile of pins in a bowling game.</p><p>Skidding to a halt, Turbo stood tall and flashed a big grin at the villains.  “No cooties for me or my friend, today, girlie girl,” he said, extending a peace sign out to her as she stood back up slowly, a furious look dawning on her face.  “Who... the fuck are you?”  she growled, rubbing her face as she got to her feet.  The redhead smiled wider.  “I’m so glad you asked, love!”  he said.  He shifted his feet lightly and shot his arm into the air, striking an extra dramatic pose.  “I, little lady, am the shining, flaming-haired superhero known only aaaas Turbo the Speedster!!”  he announced, “And your reign of cootie terror is over!”  He stuck out his chest and shot his finger out, pointing it confidently at the girl.  Batboy looked up and his eyes gleamed with excitement at the sight of his friend.</p><p>“Well, for someone so speedy you sure didn’t get here in time cause he’s already got cooties! Mmmmhhh!” She angrily blurts out, sticking her tongue out at him.</p><p>Batboy glares at her, rage burning in his eyes reaching deep into her soul and Turbo looks behind him to see what had taken her attention away from him. Batboy growls in his throat like a dog, his body trembling. </p><p>“HEY!” Turbo says getting right up in his face. “You ok there Batboy?” </p><p>Batboy snaps out of it and blushes while saying, “Oh, yeah ummm... I’m ok. Let’s just take care of these guy’s and then we can have some fun maybe?” </p><p>A big grin forms on his face as he rubs the back of his head, embarrassed and ashamed that Turbo had to see him like that.</p><p>“Sounds like fun, let's do this then! OOH our first team up, this is gonna be awesome!” Turbo says.</p><p>Batboy jumped onto a car and leapt at the girl. Turbo looked over at the big strong guys who started surrounding him smiling and smashing their hands with their fists. </p><p>“I’d love to play around with you guys but Batboy and I have a little thing we’re supposed to be doing sooo…” He dashes towards them at blinding speed.</p><p>Batboy and the girl trade blows for a while before he lands a punch to her gut. The girl stumbles back and yells, “HEY DON'T YOU KNOW YOU”RE NOT ALLOWED TO HIT GIRLS?!”</p><p>“I’m allowed to hit girls like you.” Batboy smirks, sticking his tongue at her, similarly to how she did to Turbo a moment ago. </p><p>She screams and charges at him again. Turbo races around the group of men and quickly knocks them down one by one with them all falling and clenching their balls at the exact same time. </p><p>“That should keep you guy’s busy for a while. I’ll be back, I gotta go check on my friend real quick.” Turbo says as he turns his attention to Batboy. </p><p>Turbo’s impressed to see how well he’s doing, seeing him holding his own against her fairly well. He goes up to a building so he can see the action better and keep an eye on those guys still rolling around on the ground holding their crutches. It’s almost as if they’re dancing as he gracefully dodges and blocks her attacks. She goes for a leg sweep and Batboy sees his opening and kicks her right in the head sending her crashing to the floor and knocking her out cold. </p><p>“YES!” Batboy cries cheerfully as he jumps up and pumps his fist in the air. “I DID IT!”</p><p>Turbo speeds over to him and congratulates him. “You sure did, that was cool. Although it was only a little girl though.” </p><p>Batboy grins and giggles a bit, while blushing. “Yeah you're right but she hit me pretty hard before you showed up though. Thanks again by the way.”</p><p>“ No problem, Sooo, are the cops gonna show up or…”</p><p>“Oh, um I don't really know, maybe we should take them in ourselves just to be safe?” </p><p>“Alright, I’ll be back in a flash.”</p><p>The scarlet-haired wonder turned to round up the villains and drop them off at the police station when he froze.  His eyes widened.</p><p>“Um,” he said.  “Batboy… you’re gonna need to take a look at this.”</p><p>The girl stood back up, blood dripping down her chin.  A chuckle left her bloody lips.  “You think you beat me?” she said, “Ha!  I’ve only just gotten started!”  Her voice descended into a low guttural, demonic, tone halfway through her sentence.  Muscles bulged out of her previously frail skin, doubling the size of her limbs.  Her height rose by three feet.  She now towered over the two boys, an odd mashup of a little girl with a body of a large muscular man.  The sight of her muscles aroused Turbo slightly, but he stayed flaccid upon seeing her face, which was twisted in a fearsome grin.  “Guess who’s gonna have fun, now, boys?!” Her monstrous voice boomed, echoing into the narrow alleyway.  “You now have to contend with the REAL Mrs. Moob!!”<br/>
Turbo and Batboy looked at the girl, now turned into a monstrous man-like form, with awe.  Batboy began to shake, his heart racing.  Turbo swallowed hard, trying to think of a strategy to beat her.  Aiming to diffuse the tension, he shook his head, smiled and said, “Mrs. Moob?  Ha!  More like Mrs. Boob!  Look at those knockers!”  He laughed and slapped his knee.  “Those are some milk jugs, Boob Lady.”</p><p>Turbo’s taunts enraged Mrs. Moob.  She growled and stomped her foot on the ground.  “You fucking brat!!” she screamed, “I’ll teach you to make fun of my lady parts!!”  The monstrous man-girl stomped forward to try to grab Turbo and he zipped out of the way in the knick of time.  Hoping Batboy would think of something, the redhead ran circles around Moob, infuriating her.  “Stand still, dammit!!”  She lashed out at the blue-and-red blur, making fruitless jabs at the air.  Every jab she made increased her anger.  She stopped suddenly and looked at Batboy, he still stood in the alley, shaking and paralyzed with fear.  She smiled, an idea forming.</p><p>“Well, if I can’t catch you, I’ll settle for your friend,”  she said, stomping towards Batboy.  Turbo stopped and looked back.  “Batboy!” he called urgently.  “Move!”  But he couldn’t move.  The weight of everything he wanted to stand for crashed down upon him.  He couldn’t breath.  The sight of the girl’s transformation sucked all the fight out of him.  He had no idea how he was going to fight such a being.  His worst fears, that he would run into one of Batman’s more powerful enemies, like Bane, whom he couldn’t fight, had been realized by this crazy girl-woman.  His father’s voice rang in his head as the girl-brute’s finger’s closed around his frail neck, and tears formed in his eyes.</p><p>A flash of blue and red pushed Batboy to the side, knocking his head into the wall.  Blackness engulfed him.  The scene in the ally blurred into view moments later.  Batboy was on the ground.  His head pounded and he tried to shake it.  That made the pain worse.  Holding his head up with one hand, he looked up as more of his vision returned.  The scene in front of him became clearer with every second.  His mouth dropped open.  </p><p>Moob had Turbo snared in one of her enormous hands, the other pulling down the fabric of her night gown that covered her breasts.  Turbo struggled, his limbs blurring with speed as he attempted to use them to free Moobs grasp on his waist, but it was no use.  Moob tightened her grip on the redhead, making him cry out in pain.  “Stop struggling, or it’ll be worse for you,” the girl-brute growled.  One of her breasts was now exposed, the flesh surrounding the nipple gleaming in the pale fluorescence that illuminated the alley.  “This will make you my slave, boy,” she said, grinning.  “You’re gonna drink my milk, and you’re gonna like it.  I’ll force your mouth open if you don’t open it willingly.”</p><p>Turbo fought harder than ever to escape when he saw the gleaming tit.  He knew for a fact he did not like girls, much less did enjoy the idea of sucking on their tits.  Yet, as Moob inched his face closer to the tit, the scent of the sweat dripping from the tit hit his nostrils and he stopped struggling.  The scent of her milk soon followed.  Suddenly, he wasn’t so opposed to drinking Moob’s milk.  He figured he might like it if he gave it a try.<br/>
Batboy’s eyes widened as he saw Moob bring Turbo to her tit to make him suck. His senses returned, though his head still throbbed, and he tried desperately to think a way to save his friend.   He only had seconds to react.  He frantically searched his torn utility belt for tools.  Inside one of the pouches was a batarang.  In another was a grappling hook.  He looked up and saw the henchman they disabled earlier lying on the ground.  He now had an idea.  </p><p>Aiming quickly, he threw the batarang at Moob’s head, taking her attention away from Turbo.  In reaction, she pulled the redhead away from her boob as his open mouth was inches away from the twitching nipple.  His dazed face faded into one of more consciousness, the further he got from the tit.  Moob glared at Batboy.  “Ohh, you want some, too, I see.”  She then stomped toward the shaking young boy as he grabbed the grappling hook.  He desperately hoped his plan would work.  Seeing a nearby lamppost, the spry youth leapt onto it and waited until the gir-brute approached at the right angle.  “I can still grab you from there, dummy,” she said, extending her free hand to grab him.</p><p>The short distraction was all that Turbo needed.  Regaining his senses, he shook the remaining fog from his head and used the slack in Moob’s grip to his advantage.  The red-haired wonder vibrated his entire body, widening the slackened hand until he had enough room to pull out.  Seizing the opportunity, he grabbed the edges of Moobs hand and slipped out of it like he was a bar of soap.  Moob shrieked in surprise. “What?!?!” She looked back to see Turbo sticking her tongue out at her and shooting her the bird.  “Can’t hold this butt down, Boob Lady, haha!”  he taunted, turning to sick his butt out at her.  Smiling, he pulled down his pants, exposing his plump butt cheeks, and gave his ass a few smacks as he mooned the angry girl-brute.</p><p>Turbo’s taunts infuriated Moob.  She howled in anger and prepared to charge Turbo.  Catching her at the right angle, Batboy fired the grappling hook with lightning speed.  Once it latched onto a big rock nearby one of the henchmen, he re-positioned his body and pulled hard, pressing the button to retract the grappling hook.  The rock, which was just about the size of Moob’s head, shot back and hit Moob square in the forehead.  The force of Batboys pull combined with that of the retracting hook, increased the force of the hard object, dealing significant damage.  Moob swayed, losing her balance to the force of the blow.  </p><p>Thinking quickly, Batboy took advantage and dislodged the rock from his hook.  He then fired it again and made it wrap around Moob’s tree trunk of a neck.  She grabbed at her neck in surprise, gasping for air.  Batboy pulled again and forced her down.  The giant girl-brute fell on her back, hitting the back of her head on the ground.  The force of the blow left her unconscious.</p><p>Batboy jumped down from the lamppost and ran to Moob quickly to check on her.  The sight of her brutish face ignited a fire within him and  rage consumed him.  Batboy jumped on top of her and punched her face with all his might, shrieking in anger.  He kept punching her, laying down blow after blow.  The strength of the girl-brute’s head remained, making Batboy’s efforts futile even though she was unconscious.  He kept punching, oblivious of his surroundings.  Tears formed in his gloves, exposing his knuckles to bruises.  He vaguely heard Turbo’s voice in the background trying to tell him to stop.  Just as he prepared to lay down another blow, his arm froze in mid-air.  Turbo held his arm back, making his stop.  “She’s knocked out, bro,” he said softly.  Batboy breathed hard, exhausted from the effort.  He felt movement under him and jumped up.  </p><p>Batboy gasped as he watched the Moob’s body slowly retract back to the form of a little girl.  As the transformation completed, her expanded clothes did not retract with her, thus leaving her naked in the cold alleyway.  She lay balled up on the ground, a sleeping, helpless child.  Realizing the battle was over, Batboy gave a sigh of relief and relaxed.  As the adrenaline pumping through him subsided, pain flared in his injuries.</p><p>“Yayyy!!!” Turbo yelled, hopping into the air.  “We did it!”</p><p>Batboy blushed at the sight of his friend jumping in the air.  “Umm… Turbo… your pants are still down,” he said, smiling and looking away.  Turbo stopped and looked down to realize his pants were still around his knees, his flaccid package blowing with the wind.  “Ooooh, sorry!” he said, laughing and blushing as he pulled his pants back up.</p><p>Turbo looked back at the villains lying broken on the ground and said, “I’ll take care of these guys.”  Blazing out of sight faster than the speed of light, Turbo hoisted up the men one by one, struggling under the weight, and dropped them off at the police station.  He took the girl last, covering her in a swaddle of her own clothes.  He bundled the villains into a pile at the steps of the station and left a note that said, “Treat with care, Love Turbo.”  Speeding back to Batboy in less than a few seconds, he stopped to catch his breath.  </p><p>“Whew,” he said, wiping his brow.  “A bitch needs some water, honey.  I think we’ll - Ben?!  What’s the matter?!”</p><p>Batboy felt intense pain and fell to the floor clenching his side and coughing a little blood up again. Turbo picked him up and sped through the city back to Wayne manor. He set Batboy down as gently as he could and got him out of his suit. He set it on the ground for now since putting it in his bag all bloody and stuff would lead to suspicion and question asking if Alfred or Bruce saw it. He tried to think of an excuse for why Ben was beat up so badly as he got Ben out of his Batsuit slowly and carefully, trying his best not to cause his friend too much pain. Ben tried his best to groan as quietly as possible as his suit scraped his wounds. Seeing Ben nude right now would have turned him on if it wasn’t for how beat up he was. He really took a pounding from that girl it seemed. She did get in a few solid hits on him before she went all manly beast mode on them. </p><p>He then undressed himself in a flash and put his normal clothes on. He looked through Ben’s bag but then thought it might be easier to take him in the house nude. That’d be an easy excuse. The bullies beat him up and tore his clothes off. Simple. He picked up Ben and hurried to the door pounding on it screaming for Alfred. Alfred opened the door and brought them inside asking Jesse what happened.</p><p>“We got jumped by some kids that go to our school on the way home and they beat up Ben pretty bad. He stopped them from harassing another kid but  had a hard time fighting them. They grabbed me and made me watch.” Jesse lied.</p><p>Alfred led them into a nearby bedroom and set Ben on the bed.  He threw Ben a reproachful look.  “Are you sure this has nothing to do with that boy on the news last night? You know, the one Joker tormented on the news?!” Alfred said in a harsh and stern manner. He then turned to Ben. “I saw your window open master Ben. What were you thinking?! Dressing up like Batman, going out into that dangerous city and intentionally putting yourself in harm's way!”</p><p>“I-it wasn’t his fault sir, he was meeting up with me. I’m the one that saved him from Joker and Harley last night.”</p><p>“You’re that Turbo fello?!”</p><p>Jesse nodded.</p><p>“And what would your parents…”</p><p>“Alfred!” Ben piped up.</p><p>“I know that what I did was foolish and wrong and that I could have been killed but Batman hasn’t been seen in over 10 years and Gotham is still FILLED with Jerks who need to be put in their place.”</p><p>“And you're the one that’s going to do this?! I don’t think so! When you're better I want you to get rid of that Batsuit! Rip it up, burn it, bury it in the ground so deep that know one will ever find it! </p><p>“No! I won’t do it and you can’t stop me!”</p><p>“Maybe not but your father most certainly can!”</p><p>“Come on, Alfey, give him a break! He was meeting with me, tonight. That’s why he was going out dressed like Batman again. We made plans the night I rescued him to meet up and have some fun and he just got caught up in all the bad stuff that was happening throughout the city, I guess. I gave him a watch so that he could let me know whenever he’s in a tough spot so I could help him out! See?” Jesse explained pressing the button on Ben’s watch.</p><p>His own watch started beeping and he shut the alarm off after a few seconds.</p><p>“I told him to press that button whenever he needed help and I’d come running!”</p><p>“I always lose this type of argument.” Alfred sighed, “Alright fine, you can continue your little nightly outings so long as Turbo goes with you. You don’t leave the house without him, understand?” </p><p>“Yes sir.” Ben said before letting out another groan.</p><p>“I’ll tell your father you had a run in with some kids at school on your way home tonight.”</p><p>Ben used whatever strength he could muster to sit up and give Alfred a hug.</p><p>“Thanks Al, you're the best.”</p><p>Alfred couldn’t help but smile whenever he heard Ben’s sweet,innocent voice. He looked up at Jesse.</p><p>“You make sure he gets home in one piece alright?”</p><p>“Will do, Alfey!” Jesse vowed, sticking his hand out to Alfred, who took it.  After shaking Alfred’s hand, Jesse jumped onto the old man and wrapped his arms around his midsection.  “You’re so sweet!  You remind me of my Grandpa!”<br/>
Alfred blushed as Jesse let go of him and said, “Alright then, now that we got everything settled, I’ll go get something to help with the pain so you can rest easier.” </p><p>While Alfred was gone, Jesse held Ben's hand.</p><p>"Squeeze my hand as hard as you need to until the old man gets back ok?" Jesse instructed.</p><p>Ben nodded. Jesse loved how soft and smooth Ben’s hands were, and Ben loved the strong grip that Jesse had, it made him feel safe. Another wave of pain surged through him and he squeezed his eyes shut. squeezing Jesse’s hand so tight that his fingers turned white. It didn’t hurt Jesse much but the sound of Ben groaning in pain hurt his ears. Ben saw Joker’s face flash in his mind and he opened his eyes right away and stared into Jesse’s eyes. He really didn’t want to have another Joker scene in front of Jesse. Potentially ending up seeing him as Joker.</p><p>He started to hear Joker laugh but he did what Jesse suggested last night and tried as hard as he could to picture Jesse smiling at him. The laughs quickly died out. But the pain he was feeling didn’t subside. As he looked at his friend and squeezed his hand he started thinking about Moob,  how he froze and how Jesse ended up getting grabbed by her because of it. It made part of him wish he hadn’t pushed the button. He blamed himself for Jesse almost getting a face full of boob.  If he hadn’t snapped out of his frightened daze, who knows what would have happened to his friend.</p><p>“Hey I know that look. Don’t you go thinking that what happened to me is in any way your fault!”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Ah,ah,ah no buts... except for that cute little butt of yours. Got it?” Jesse interrupted slapping his thigh oh so gently.</p><p>Ben blushed and giggled a bit. “Stop it! It’s so embarrassing when you talk to me like that.”</p><p>“I know.” Jesse chuckled, smirking back at Ben.</p><p>“I, um… I almost started hearing Joker laughing again in my head, but your idea last night helped.”</p><p>“I’m so glad to hear that.” Suddenly, Jesse got an idea. “Hey I’ll probably head home in a little bit so my parents don’t end up worrying about me and all.  How would you like to stay the night with me? Might help get that kooky clown out of your head, and we could have  a lot of fun if ya know what I’m sayin’?” Jesse said with a wink.</p><p>“I-I don’t know, I’ve never really gone anywhere without either my dad or Alfred with me. Accept when I go to school. They drop me off at the bus stop and I ride the bus the rest of the way. Sometimes if it’s really bad Al drives me all the way to school.”</p><p>“Hey, how come we never really met each other at school anyways?”</p><p>Ben shrugged. “Maybe it’s because you’re a popular kid and I’m a popular punching bag, and I thought that someone like you wouldn’t want to hang out with someone like me?”</p><p>“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOUR DAD IS FRIGGIN BRUCE WAYNE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! BRUCE WAAAAYNE!! WHO WOULDN’T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU?!”</p><p>“A lot of people apparently.”</p><p>“Well those kids are a bunch of losers anyways.”</p><p>Ben smiled.  His heart filled at the kindness of his friend.  “O-ok,” he said.  “I’ll ask Alfred.”</p><p>Jesse smiled back.  The boys looked up as Alfred stepped back into the bedroom with some medical supplies.  Receiving a comforting look from the old butler, Jesse stood up and parted hands with Ben, knowing that he would be alright now.  Without warning Ben blurted out, “C-can I stay at Jesse’s house tonight, Alfred?!”  The butler raised his eyebrows.  “Oh, I don’t know about that, Master Ben,” he said.  “It is school night and your father would have to-”</p><p>“But Dad won’t be back from the meeting for another hour!”</p><p>Alfred saw the gleam in Ben’s eyes, moved by the boy’s hope that he would say yes.  He looked down and sighed.  “Well, alright.  I will inform Master Bruce that you are staying the night at your friend’s house.”  Ben smiled and almost jumped out of bed in excitement, shooting his arms into the air.  “Yaaayy- Ow!”  Jesse rushed to help Ben right himself after flaring up his injury.  “Be careful, lovebug!” he said, “You’re still hurt, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah, ok,” Ben said.  “I’m sorry.  I was just excited.”</p><p>“I’m excited, too, love!”  Jesse turned to Alfred.  “How long will it take to treat him, Alfey.”</p><p>The old butler looked at Ben with sad eyes, remembering his long history of treating bat wounds.  “Well, I haven’t treated injuries this severe in a while, but it usually takes at least an hour.”  Jesse said, “Ok!  That gives me enough time to run home and ask my parents if Ben can stay the night.”  He looked at his watch.  “My mom won’t be making dinner for another couple of hours, so he should make it in time to eat.  She’s making jumbalaya tonight.”</p><p>“Oooh, I love jumbalaya!” Ben said, excitement gleaming in his eyes again.  Alfred smiled and closed his eyes.  “Well, that sounds lovely, Jesse.  And where do you live?”</p><p>“Oh, right,” Jesse said.  “Let me write it down.”  He found a slip of paper and pen lying on the bedside table and wrote his address.  Alfred looked at the slip of paper and widened his eyes.  “Saturn City!  That’s a 30 minute drive even in Master Bruce’s fastest cars!  How on Earth did you-”  Jesse zipped around the room a few times to show off his powers, ending on a handstand for good measure.  “I’ll be ok, Alfey.”  </p><p>Alfred sighed and closed his eyes again.  “Ah yes,” he said wearily, “It has been awhile since I’ve dealt with people of abilities like yours.  Please forgive me.”  Jesse righted himself and smiled wide.  “Don’t worry about it, Alfey!”  He took Ben’s and said, “See you at my house, Benny!”  Ben smiled, Jesse’s hand filling him with warmth.  “Ok, Jesse, I’ll see you in a little bit.”</p><p>With that, the scarlet-haired youth hoisted his bag onto his back, waved goodbye to Alfred, and zipped out of the room and out of the house.  Dusk fully set in and he had to rely on the street lights to stay on course as he ran home.  The trip still took less than five minutes.  He got home and dropped his bag on the ground.  Exhaustion hit him suddenly and he flopped onto his bed face-down.  As sleep took him, Ben’s face flashed into his mind.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Oh, Alfred?” Ben asked </p><p>“What is it Master Ben?”</p><p>“I-I heard you and my dad talking last night.”</p><p>“Snooping around last night were we sir?”</p><p>“NO! No it wasn’t like that, I was gonna ask about why dad was so upset about and then I heard… the news.”</p><p>“Ah, so you know who your father was then. Then you know how upset he would be if he found out about what you’ve been up to. This will hurt for a moment sir.” Alfred said, stabbing a needle into his arm.</p><p>“MMMHHH! Y-Yeah, I’m really sorry about all this! I feel so bad about lying to you guys and keeping this from you.”</p><p>“Don’t feel bad master Ben, you have a good heart, and I know that you only put on that suit because you thought bringing back Batman was the only way to make the city safer again. Well I’m starting to think you may be right if fiends such as Joker are back in Gotham. Your father was so sure that they couldn’t escape from Arkham Island. It’s going to be hard keeping master Bruce out of the Batcave. I'm sure he’s worried even more about you whenever you're gone at night now. I hope he’ll feel better hearing that you’ve gone to stay at your new friends house.”</p><p>“Me too. Mom would probably be really mad.”</p><p>“Oh certainly master Ben. It took a lot for your father to hang up that suit, and it takes all the discipline he has not to put it back on. Knowing you were safe is probably how he’s managed to refrain from suiting back up again. Alright that should do it, should we head to your friends house?”</p><p>“Oh wait I need to pack a few things.”</p><p>“Don’t be too hasty now master Ben moving too quickly could still make your body hurt and it needs to rest right now.”</p><p>Ben got up and ran to his room, the pain was bearable now thanks to Alfred. </p><p>“I swear he’s so much like his father.” Alfred said to himself.</p><p>Ben grabbed an older backpack to put his bloody torn suit in. Then he went back to alfred.</p><p>“Um, could you fix my suit real quick before we go? I think I should bring it with me, just in case.”</p><p>“Of course sir.” Alfred said as he picked up Ben’s messed up suit and left to patch it up. </p><p>Ben was so excited to stay with Jesse and knew that they were gonna have so much fun together, but if Jesse had to suit up he wanted to help him out, for all the times he has helped him so far. He wondered what things were like in Saturn city. Would it be anything like Gotham? Or was Saturn safer than Gotham with Turbo as it’s hero?</p><p>When Alfred finally came back he handed Ben the suit.</p><p>“I took the liberty of making your suit more durable sir. It shouldn't be tearing on you as easily from now on. Unless you get taller or something like that.”</p><p>Ben smiled. </p><p>“Well, is that all or is there something else you need to pack before we head out?”</p><p>“OH! I need some normal clothes too, I'll be back!” Ben said as he rushed up to his room.</p><p>He grabbed one of his white tank tops, underwear, socks and short blue shorts that only covered his privates mainly. He thought packing summer clothes would be a good choice cause after a hard day/night of crime fighting they’d probably be tired and wearing summer clothes might be better than winter ones, even though it might get cold at night. </p><p>“Master Ben?!” Alfred hollered “I’m going to inform your father of your sleep over at master Jesse’s! Then we’ll be all set!”</p><p>“OK! I’M ALMOST READY!” Ben yelled back excitedly. It kind of hurt to yell but he didn’t care right now. He was so elated to be going over to a friends house for the very first time. Even if it was in an entirely different city. That excited him as well, being able to go somewhere outside of Gotham, but it also kind of worried him at the same time though. He was worried about leaving Gotham unprotected so soon. He remembered hearing lots of screaming and crying when he went to meet with Turbo when he woke up tonight. He felt bad for not trying to help any of them.</p><p>He finished packing all his stuff and headed downstairs where Alfred was waiting. He opened the door for Ben and they headed to the car and headed for Saturn city.</p><p>“Hey Al? Is the reason why you always go this way is so I don’t see all the bad stuff happening on the outside?”</p><p>“Partially sir, but it’s also so I don’t have to see. Even though I hated your father going out at night dressed as a bat I can’t deny all the good he’s done for the city as Batman. I’ve never seen things this bad in Gotham before Batman Died.”</p><p>“You think my dad will need to put the suit on again?”</p><p>“I hope not Master Ben. Let’s hope you can become something that strikes fear into the hearts of criminals.”</p><p>Ben looked out the window, tears started to flow down his cheeks.</p><p>“Everything alright master Ben?”</p><p>“I-I hope I can do something to make our home a better place?”</p><p>“You already have Master Ben, you put some of those heathens  behind bars. Taking one bad guy off the streets, that’s going to start a panic among other gangs and crime lords.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“I know so.”</p><p>Ben smiled and that made Alfred smile too, and for the first time, Ben was outside of Gotham city. He fell asleep saying goodnight to gotham and hoping that when he came back he’d be more prepared to go out with Turbo into the crime filled streets of Gotham and make it that much safer.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Jesse woke to the smell of cooking shrimp.  His noise lifted his head off his pillow and carried him out of the room and downstairs.  As he descended the stairs, he realized he still had on his going-out clothes.  He thought for a moment, and then waved the thought away with his hand.  He could explain any questions his mother had.</p><p>The redhead entered the kitchen to find his mother cooking the jambalaya she had planned.  Joan didn’t notice Jesse come in as she picked up bottles of seasoning and put them back down, contemplating which ones to add.  “Was it the oregano or…” she whispered to herself as she bent to look at her cookbook.“Hi, Mom!” Jesse said, spontaneously.</p><p>Joan jumped and fumbled to catch a bottle of oregano she almost dropped.  Hiding an irritated expression, she turned to smile at her son.  “Hi, honey,” she said, “Please don’t scare me like that when I’m cooking.”  “Oh, sorry, mom,” Jesse said, rubbing the back of his head.  As Joan went back to cooking, Jesse said, “Um, mom?”</p><p>“Yes, sweatheart?”</p><p>“Um, I invited a friend over…”</p><p>“Oh, is Rex coming over again?”</p><p>“No, this is a new friend.”</p><p>“Ohh.”  Joan gave her son a knowing look before turning back to the stove.  “Is this a cute new friend?”</p><p>Jesse beamed.  “Yes, mom!  He is sooo cute!  He has adorable black hair and the shiniest blue eyes and I really, really like him!”  Joan smiled as she thought about how she could hide the boys’ activities from Ed, her oblivious husband.  “Well, your friend is certainly welcome,” she said.  “Good thing I bought an extra pound of shrimp.  We’ll have enough food for him to have a plate.  What time does he get here?”</p><p>“In like…” Jesse checked his watch and blushed.  “Ten minutes…”</p><p>Joan looked back, eyes wide.  “Ten minutes!  Why didn’t you tell me earlier!!”</p><p>“Sorry.  I just got home and fell asleep…” Jesse looked down.  Joan frowned and sighed.  “Well, make sure you tell your father so he can at least put on a presentable face.”  Joan looked down at herself and cursed at her shabby home outfit.  </p><p>“Ok,” Jesse said.  He walked into the living room where his father sipped on PBR and watched the football game.  Jesse tapped Ed on his hand and said, “Dad?”  Ed paused amidst a swig of his beer to look at Jesse and smiled. “Oh, hey, son. What’s up?” he said as he ruffled his son’s hair and looked back at the TV.  Jesse blushed and touched his forefingers together.  “Sooo, I have this friend coming over in a little bit… are you ok with that?”  Finishing his swig of beer, Ed said, “Yea sure… HELL YEAH!”  He clapped his hands together in reaction to what was happening in the game.  The Red Skins had just gained a first down.  “That’s what I’m talkin’ about!  Anyway, uh, yeah sure, son. Your friend can come over.”  He took another sip of beer.  “When’s he get here?”</p><p>“In a few minutes.”</p><p>Ed coughed, almost choking on his beer.  “D-damn, son,” Ed said, sputtering, beer dripping down his chin, “You could’ve told us a second sooner, don’t you think?”  </p><p>Jesse groaned.  “Awww, I know, I’m sorry.”  </p><p>Ed sighed. “Well, alright, does your mom know?”</p><p>“Yeah, I told her,” Jesse said.  The boy’s ears perked when the doorbell rang.  Ed almost choked on his beer again.  “That’s them!” Jesse said.  He ran to the door and wrenched it open to see his smiling young friend, Alfred standing patiently behind him.  He beamed back at them.</p><p>“Hi, Ben!”</p><p>“Hi, Jesse!”</p><p>“Come on!  I’ll show you to my room!”  Jesse grabbed his friend’s hand and pulled him inside.  The laughing young Ben obliged and followed Jesse to his room.</p><p>Alfred stood behind as Jesse’s parents walked to the door to greet him, politely.  </p><p>“Good Evening,” Alfred said, bowing slightly.</p><p>“Howdy, there, Jeeves,” Ed said, attempting to straighten his hair.  Joan shot him a dispproving look and smiled at Alfred saying, “How do you do?  I’m Joan, and this is my husband, Ed.”</p><p>“Charmed, madam.  My name is Alfred Pennyworth.”  </p><p>“Well, you sure are dressed for an occasion.”</p><p>“I wear these clothes, when I’m taking the family out.”</p><p>“Well, Alfred, you sure aim to impress.  Is your son-”</p><p>“Oh, he’s not my son, madam.  He’s my employer’s son.”</p><p>Joan gave Alfred a puzzled look.  “Are you some sort of butler?”</p><p>“That’s correct, madam.”</p><p>Jesse’s parents looked at each other, then looked back at Alfred.  “W-well, I can assure you, we’ll take good care of your s- I mean your employer’s son.  Whoever he is, it seems he does very well for himself.”</p><p>Alfred chuckled.  “Oh, you could say that.  Well, it seems I leave Master Ben in capable hands.  I’ll be back tomorrow to collect him for school.”  The adults waved goodbye and Alfred backed Bruce’s pale blue Porsche out of the Brown driveway.  Blasting Adele’s last album at full volume out the Porshe’s open windows. He sped out of the quiet, suburban neighborhood, tires screeching on the tender pavement.  A boy riding his tricycle in his lawn stopped to gawk at the expensive-looking car blasting out of the neighborhood.</p><p> Ed closed the door and looked at Joan.  “Looks like we have a lot to learn about our boy’s friends,” he said, sparking a conversation between him and his wife about what they just saw.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Ben dropped his bag on the floor of Jesse’s room and looked around.  It was like no other room he had ever seen.  Posters depicting various subjects, mostly AC/DC and WWE, adorned the walls.  A computer sat on a desk under the window.  Various action figures and POPs decorated the desk along with homework papers, pens and pencils.  There was a TV in front of the bed, under which sat a Playstation 4 and an Xbox One, each in their own compartments with games in a nearby shelf.</p><p>Ben, having never asked for much himself, had a tame room in comparison.  He had a TV with some games, but no posters and very little toys.  He stared at Jesse with wonder.  “Wow, Jesse,” he said.  “You have such a cool room!”</p><p>Jesse waved his friend’s comment away.  “Ahhh, it’s nothing.  I bet you have way better stuff.”</p><p>“No, I really don’t.  I don’t really ask for a lot from Dad.”</p><p>Jesse paused.  “Well, what do you like?”</p><p>Ben tilted his head and thought for a moment.  “Umm…” A Grey Ghost action figure on Jesse’s desk caught his eye.  “Ohh!” he said, pointing at the toy.  “I really like the Grey Ghost!”  Jesse looked back.  “Oh, yeah!” he said.  “Grey Ghost is classic!  He’s awesome!”  He gestured to his Xbox.  “I have an old Grey Ghost game we could play.  I think it’s multiplayer.”</p><p>Ben's face flushed.  “Cool, but, I’m not good at video games…”</p><p>“That’s Ok!” Jesse said quickly.  “It has a difficulty setting so anyone can play.”</p><p>Ben smiled.  “Ok… then I’ll play,” he said.  Jesse walked over to turn on the Xbox when he heard his mother call them for dinner.  “Well, nevermind.  I guess we can play after dinner.”</p><p>The two boys paused and looked at each other.  Ben suddenly wrapped his arms around Jesse and rested his head on his shoulder.  Jesse returned the embrace.  The boys held the hug for a minute before parting.  Ben looked at Jesse and said, “This… must be a weird thing to say… after we’ve only known each other for a day… but I’m really glad you’re my friend Jesse.”</p><p>The redhead smiled back at Ben.  “Me too, cutie!”  he said, pinching his cheek.  “Now, let’s go eat.”  The boys ran downstairs and sat at a kitchen table prepared with four plates of steaming hot jumbalaya.  The meal commenced after a short prayer Ed gave.  The family ate with some light conversation.  Ed asked Ben some questions about his father.  Ben, hesitant to answer, simply gave vague responses until he was forced to reveal that his father was Bruce Wayne.  Jesse’s parents dropped their silverware on the plates with loud clinks, their eyes wide open.<br/>
“B-B-Bruce Wayne!”  Ed breathed.  His eyes gleamed.  He saw dollar signs surround Ben’s small body.  Clearing his throat he said, “W-well, your father is of course a great man, Ben.”  He wiped his mouth with his napkin before continuing.  “You know, I own a sporting goods store over on the corner of 53rd and 3rd street in town.  You like sports at all?”  Joan narrowed her eyes as she looked at her husband, knowing what he was trying to do.  Of course, the compliment Ed had just made about Bruce Wayne directly contradicted what Ed said about the “egotistical” likes of rich-folk, like Wayne, on a daily basis.  His opinions on the business decisions Wayne made were far less than positive.  However, it was obvious that Ed was trying to use Ben to get an endorsement from Wayne, which would help his store, and, by extension the family, immensely.  Using the logic of the latter reason to comfort her, she sipped her wine and kept quiet until she saw Ben get uncomfortable.</p><p>After an awkward conversation about the kinds of sports Ben would play, Ed said, “Well, let me give you my business card,”  he reached into his back pocket and pulled a card, “Maybe you and your old man could stop by the store sometime, eh?  We cater to all sports-related needs and necessities, no matter what season, and we-”</p><p>“Alright, hon,” Joan said, taking the card and passing it to a nervous-looking Ben.  “I think he gets the message.”  Winking at his wife, Ed responded, “Yeah I guess you’re right, hon.”</p><p>Finishing the meal, the family allowed the two boys to be excused from the table and the parents began to clean the kitchen.  Joan looked at the boys as they ran upstairs and smiled, glad that her son was happy.  Memories of her troubled relationship with her mother surfaced, but she pushed them away as quickly as they came, and she went to help Ed clean.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
The boys raced upstairs to Jesse’s room, the redhead dulling his powers so it could be fair for Ben.  When they reached the room, Jesse grabbed two Xbox controllers and hopped onto his bed, pressing the button to turn the game system on.  He threw Ben a happy look and patted the spot on the bed next to him.  Ben jumped over and sat next to his friend, picking up the second controller.  They played the Grey Ghost game for the next hour.  Jesse threw a few taunting jokes at Ben, but stopped after he remembered how sensitive Ben was.  He couldn’t make the same jokes that he could with Rex, who was much harder to offend.</p><p>As the hour passed and the boys played, Ben scooted closer to Jesse on the bed.  He kept scooting until the sides of their butts touched.  Jesse jumped when he noticed, but smiled.  He leaned a bit closer to Ben and their arms touched.  After awhile, he saw Ben yawn and realized he was also getting sleepy.  “Ready to go to bed?” Jesse asked.</p><p>Ben stretched his arms out as he nodded, his mouth gaping open for another yawn.  “Let’s shower,” Ben said, “I feel gross.”  Jesse let Ben go first.  He thought Ben needed a shower after everything they went through with Boob Lady.  The hot water would feel good on his still healing wounds.</p><p>Once he stripped and turned the shower on, Ben stood outside the tub for a minute to let the water get hot.  Jesse’s smiling face populated his mind.  He couldn’t rid his head of the image if he wanted to.  Jesse’s flaming red hair, his smooth cheeks and soft dimples all filled Ben’s thoughts, making him blush.  A weird sensation overcame the boy and he looked down.  He gasped at the sight of his stiffened penis.  He looked up and around and then back down.  He used his finger to try to push his penis back down, but it just bounced right back up every time he tried.  He swallowed hard, embarrassed and horrified.  The memory of the torture he experienced at the hands of the Joker and Harley flashed across his mind and he shivered with fright.  He shook his head and tried to fight the memories away.  He stuck his hand under the stream pouring from the shower head.  Judging the water to be hot enough, he stepped into the tub, hoping the shower would get rid of his erection and wash away the horror.</p><p>Jesse waited twenty minutes and then saw Ben step out.  The boy’s face was flushed red as he stepped out of the bathroom.  The redhead smiled, thinking his friend looked very cute with his face red like that.  “My turn!” he said and hopped off the bed and into the bathroom.  The water was still warm when Jesse turned it on so he stripped and hopped inside.  He looked down and saw that he had a stiffy.  He smiled thinking of Ben’s cute little face.  He was tempted to stroke himself, but wanted to save the fun for his new friend.  Ideas drifted into his mind and closed his eyes, excited to play with Ben.  He lathered and rinsed quickly, hopped out and dried, then brushed his teeth, using his speed powers to give himself a slight boost.  Then he put on his new underwear and shorts, leaving the shirt on the toilet cover.</p><p>The red-haired youth stepped outside to see Ben under the covers already, wearing his scant pajamas.  Jesse blushed at how cute his friend looked in pajamas.  He walked over and hopped into bed, plopping his head on the pillow.  “Ahhh, this is relaxing,” he said.</p><p>“Uhh… yeah…” said Ben.</p><p>Jesse noticed some discomfort in Ben’s voice.  He looked over.  “Is there something wrong, Benny?”</p><p>Ben hesitated.  “It’s… it’s just…”  Ben turned around in the bed and looked Jesse in the eyes.  “Can you smile at me, Jesse?  Please??”  Jesse blinked and then said, “Of course I can, Ben.” He threw his friend a big wide smile.  Ben took a deep breath and felt his crotch.  His penis stayed erect, making his heart sink.  He breathed harder, teardrops forming on his eyes.  </p><p>Alarmed, Jesse said, “What’s wrong, Ben?”  The scared young boy sniffelled and wiped the tears from his eyes.  “I-it’s just… I really like you Jesse… and I don’t want… I don’t want to think of the Joker when I see your face!”  Puzzled, Jesse looked at Ben and asked, “Why would you do that?”</p><p>Ben looked down toward his crotch and blushed.  Jesse, suddenly understanding, smiled softly.  “Awww, Ben,” he said, “Do you have a stiffy?”  </p><p>Ben looked up, confused.  “Is that what it’s called?”</p><p>“That’s what I call it,” Jesse said proudly.  “It’s supposed to feel good… did the Joker give you a stiffy??”  </p><p>“NO! Well… not by choice.  It sort of… just happened while they were… doing that stuff to me.”</p><p>“It’s Ok!  Well, what they did to you wasn’t Ok, but getting a stiffy is perfectly normal!  You’re peepee can get stiff for a whole bunch of reasons.  But most of the time it happens for someone or something that you like, and if you rub your penis when it’s stiff, it feels really really good!”</p><p>Ben considered the things Jesse was telling him for a moment.  If the things the Joker did gave him a stiffy, then that means he could have liked what the Joker did to him, but he knew he didn’t like it at all.  If the image of Jesse’s smiling face also gave him a stiffy, did that mean he shouldn’t like Jesse?  That couldn’t be true though, because the image of Jesse’s smiling face made him feel good in a way the Joker never did, it was an image that drove away the darkness in his thoughts.  If such a thing could give him a stiffy, Ben figured that getting on could feel good after all.  One thing still made him stuck, though.</p><p>“There’s something else,” Ben said.  “Harley… she rubbed my peepee like you said and… she put it in her mouth and sucked on it… and then it made me pee inside her mouth…”</p><p>“Ohhh,” Jesse said.  “Don’t worry, that’s not pee.  It’s called semen and it looks white.  It comes out of your penis whenever you do stuff to it that makes you feel really good.  It’s like a ball of heat that builds up in you and gets pushed out of you all at once.”</p><p>“Yeah! That’s how I felt!”</p><p> </p><p>Jesse smiled.  “I can make you feel like that, and I can be gentle.  Not like those creeps.”</p><p>Ben hesitated again. “But.. what if it hurts…”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Jesse said, putting his finger on Ben’s lips.  “I’ll go slow…”</p><p>Jesse shifted closer to his friend in bed and removed his finger, pressing his lips on Ben’s.  He shifted his body so that his chest was an inch away from Ben’s and wrapped his arm around him.  Ben almost pulled away, but Jesse made him feel so warm and comfortable that he submitted, accepting his friend’s embrace and letting his lips sink into that of his friend.  The boys embraced and kissed passionately.  Jesse let his tongue slip into Ben’s mouth and he played with the other’s tongue, shifting his head to get a better angle.</p><p>The two bodies moved slowly against each other under the bed.  Jesse softly ground his pelvis against Ben’s, rubbing his stiff rod against the others.  Ben gasped into Jesse’s mouth as he felt his penis touch Jesse’s.  He instinctively pulled his pelvis away from his friend’s, trying to keep his feelings of pleasure at bay.  He still didn’t know how to feel about them.  </p><p>Feeling Ben pull away, Jesse moved on top of him, straddling his legs over Ben’s waist.  He sat squarely on Ben’s erect member.  He could feel the tiny member under the space between his balls and his anus.  He looked at Ben and said, “Remember, if you don’t feel right, look at my face, and think about my smile.”  He smiled into Ben’s sparkling eyes and Ben felt alright again.  Jesse put his hands and Ben’s chest and then thrusted slowly, rubbing the bottom of his butt on Ben’s erect penis.  </p><p>Ben breathed hard, stimulated by Jesse’s movements.  He looked up and kept Jesse’s smiling face in his head and in his view.  Little by little, Ben let pleasure absorb him.  He knew Jesse’s rubbing felt good, but it still confused him.  Jesse’s rubbing ebbed at the confusion resisting Ben’s passion.  Jesse bent down and kissed Ben softly as he continued rubbing against the other’s stiff member, slowly moving his hips.  Ben moaned into Jesse’s mouth, pleasure washing over him in waves.  </p><p>After a few thrusts, Jesse reached into Ben’s pants with a free hand and stroked the other’s penis, making Ben gasp with the sudden cold.  He felt his fingers slick with pre-cum that leaked out of Ben’s tip.  He used the slick to moisten the shaft and rubbed faster.  Ben moaned again, this time louder.  Jesse soon realized that the more he did, the louder Ben would get.  He anticipated another episode like the one from the night before, and he didn’t want his parents to experience that.</p><p>“Hold on, Ben.”  The redhead got out of bed and got some rope and tape out of his desk drawer.  “My parents are gonna get worried if they hear you screaming, Ben.  I think we should help you out so you won’t make so much noise.”  Ben’s eyes widened at the sight of the tape, but he looked at Jesse’s eyes and slowly nodded.  He didn’t want Jesse’s parents to come in and find them doing this sort of thing.  That might prevent him from being able to come over again.</p><p>Sensing Ben’s acquiescence, Jesse climbed back onto the bed and ripped off a piece of tape.  He placed it over Ben’s mouth and pressed down gently, but firmly.  With love.  He then took the rope and split it into two pieces, each just long enough to reach the bed posts.  He tied secured knots he learned from summer camp on Ben’s wrists and repeated those knots when he tied the lengths of rope to the bed posts.  He checked the ropes for tension and deemed them loose enough so that Ben wouldn’t get hurt.</p><p>Now that his friend was secure, Jesse got back on top of him.  Letting his hands play on Ben’s chest, he bent down and kissed the other boy’s cheek.  He peppered Ben’s cheek and neck with kisses, working his way down his smooth, skinny body.  Ben moaned softly through the tape on his mouth, letting his friend pleasure him.  Jesse lifted up Ben’s shirt so the boy’s belly and part of his chest was exposed and kissed those, making a line of soft, tender kisses that led straight down to Ben’s crotch.  The redhead grabbed Ben’s tight shorts and pulled down slowly until Ben’s stiff cock popped out of the elastic.  A drop of pre-cum sat on the tip and he licked it, making circles with his tongue.  Ben moaned sharply at the stimulation.  </p><p>Jesse kept licking the tip as he slicked his hand with more of Ben’s pre-cum and then massaged the shaft with his hand.  After a few strokes, Jesse wrapped his lips around Ben’s penis and began to suck.  He used his tongue to slurp up the pre-cum oozing from the tip and then worked his mouth down the shaft, instinctively turning off his gag reflex so he could fit all of Ben’s 3-inch hard member in his mouth even though it didn’t touch the back of his throat.  </p><p>Ben’s muffled moans and squeals filled the air as Jesse sucked his penis.  The boy let himself sink into a state of pure bliss and could focus on nothing but the pleasure.  Jesse’s experienced mouth massaged Ben’s dick.  He used his tongue and lips to administer a thorough sucking, lathering the boy’s cock with warm saliva.  As he sucked, Jesse used his hands to rub Ben’s lower abdomen softly.  One hand found the boy’s nipple and rubbed; it was diamond hard.  </p><p>Ben struggled against his restraints.  The strange feeling of Jesse’s mouth on his dick brought back the terror of Harley’s, but he fought to think of Jesse’s smile.  His mind battled as pleasure gripped him.  He shook his head violently, screaming through the tape, the war in his mind raging.  Jesse had to hold him down so he could keep his mouth on Ben’s cock, making him suck harder.  The harder Jesse sucked, the more Ben thrashed.  The ropes burned against the skin on Ben’s wrists as he pulled on them.</p><p>Jesse finished sucking and then pulled the dick out of his mouth to hold Ben down.  He moved his head up to Ben’s ear and whispered, “It’s ok, Ben,” as he ran his hand up and down the other’s chest.  “It’s ok, Ben, I’m here.”  Ben’s screaming subsided and he relaxed.  The image of Jesse’s smile won in his mind and Harley vanished.  He breathed hard through his nose as he calmed down.  Jesse’s hand on his chest soothed him.</p><p>The redhead continued massaging his friend’s chest, peppering the boy’s cheek with kisses as he did so.  He moved his mouth down to the side of Ben’s neck and started sucking, but not hard enough to leave a mark.  He let his tongue play along Ben’s smooth young skin, probing for a sweet spot.  Ben squirmed, trying to understand the feeling that washed over him.  He jumped as Jesse’s tongue touched the area closed to the back of his neck.  Jesse smiled, realizing he found the right spot, and focused on it.  Ben moaned, a pleasurable feeling filling him.</p><p>As Jesse tongued Ben’s new pleasure spot, he reached his hand down and gave Ben’s rock hard cock a few soft rubs.  The dick was still moist from his sucking.  He then moved passed Ben’s dick and reached a finger down to rim the boy’s anus.  Ben gasped through his nose at the sudden coolness that invaded his butt.  Terror seized him as the Joker popped into his mind.  He shook his head and screamed into the tape again.  “MMMMMPPHH, MMMMPPPPHHHH!!!”</p><p>“It’s ok, Ben!” Jesse whispered as he rimmed Ben’s anus.  “It’s ok, I’m here.  It’s ok…”</p><p>Ben stopped shaking his head.  Jesse’s smile overlayed that of the Joker’s in his mind.  Ben fought desperately to keep thinking of Jesse as the other boy touched his butthole.  The Joker’s sinister cackle threatened to surface, but Jesse kept whispering in Ben’s ear as he massaged the other boy’s anus, peppering his neck with kisses.  Slowly, the Joker’s image in Ben’s mind subsided and was replaced with Jesse’s.  Ben relaxed so hard that he didn’t even feel Jesse slip a finger into his rectum.  </p><p>Ben gasped through his nose when he realized Jesse’s finger was inside him.  He tensed, preparing for the Joker to rear his ugly head, but the image never surfaced.  He relaxed, letting the pleasure of Jesse’s finger inside him take over.  He breathed deep and slow.  His arms tensed against the pressure he felt build inside him, his hands grabbing the ropes that bound him to the bed posts.</p><p>Jesse slowly slipped his finger in and out, kneading Ben’s rectal wall and inching the finger deeper inside with every probe.  Soon, he felt the anus open wide enough for him to slip another finger inside.  Ben gasped again at the second insertion, but not as deep.  The brunette’s eyes fluttered into his top eyelids and he moaned into the tape on his mouth.  Jesse’s fingers felt good inside him.  His whole body tingled with joy.  </p><p>Jesse wiggled his fingers inside, working his friend’s rectal wall open.  He gave the boy’s rectum a few more pokes before removing his fingers.  He whispered softly into Ben’s ear, “I’m gonna put my weewee inside.  Are you ready?”  </p><p>Ben’s heart fluttered.  He hesitated, afraid the Joker would appear again, but he didn’t want Jesse to stop.  He wanted Jesse to feel good with him.  His eyes glazed as he softly nodded, signalling Jesse to continue.</p><p>The redhead smiled.  He got up and shifted his weight to mount Ben.  Lifting Ben’s legs up, Jesse positioned his pelvis in between the other’s legs and sat the boy’s ass on his thighs, resting his erect rod in between the cheeks.  The scarlet-haired youth slowly moved his waist so that his penis moved along Ben’s ass crack.  </p><p>Ben moaned, stimulated.  He grew anxious with anticipation.  He sucked his breaths into lungs harder and deeper.  The cool wind began to freeze the inside of his nose.  He felt a soft poke on his anus that lasted a millisecond.  He moaned loud as he felt his anus part to accept Jesse’s penetration, stretching the cracks of his sphincter.  The young rod filled him with warmth.  Ben could no longer see; he was blinded by a sea of bliss.</p><p>Jesse slid into Ben slowly, knowing he was just big enough to reach his prostate.  He moved his waist forward until his pelvis touched Ben’s tender butt cheeks.  Then, he slid out and back in steadily.  His eyelids fluttered.  Ben’s tight rectal wall squeezed Jesse’s rock hard cock.  Pre-cum oozed out of the redhead’s tip, slicking Ben’s anus more and making Jesse’s thrusts easier.  His penis squished into Ben’s rectum as he began to thrust at a steady pace.  His pelvis clapped against the other boy’s bouncing butt cheeks.  </p><p>The bed creaked lightly against the moving young bodies.  Ben moaned through the tape on his mouth in ecstasy.  His moans increased in volume with every thrust Jesse made, adopting the rhythm his young friend made with his thrusts.  The clapping bodies echoed into the dark bedroom.  Jesse’s breathing quickened as he pumped his friend with his love.  Ben moaned louder through his tape covered mouth.</p><p>“Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahhhh…”</p><p>“Mmmmppphhh… Mmmppphhh… Mmmmmppppphhh”</p><p>Heat filled the room.  The two boys’ passionate love burned into the night.  Jesse thrusted faster, the pressure within him building.  He breathed deeper and faster.  Ben’s moans made Jesse hotter.  He slowed his pace and hardened thrusts, pumping deeper into his friend’s rectum.  Ben shrieked with pleasure as Jesse hit his prostate.  Jesse reached a free hand up and stroked Ben’s hair lovingly, keeping the other hand on the bed to keep his balance as he thrusted.  Keeping his thrusts on pace, he reached his head down and kissed Ben’s cheek and breathed into his neck.</p><p>Ben’s muffled pleasure squeals filled Jesse’s ears, making him thrust harder and faster.  The pressure within the boys mounted to its peak.  Ben shivered underneath his friend’s thrusting body.  Pre-cum oozed out of his bouncing dick and pooled on Ben’s belly.  His climax approached and came closer with every pound his prostate took from Jesse’s tip.  Jesse felt the heat reach its peak inside him.  He held his breath, trying to hold his cum.  His pelvis clapped loud and hard on Ben’s ass and he held it there as his release came.  He exhaled in deep spurts as he squirted his load into Ben’s intestine.</p><p>Warmth filled Ben’s insides.  The feeling of Jesse’s love being pumped into him pushed him over the edge.  The brunette boy uttered a tape-muffled scream as he came.  “MMMMMMPPPPPHHHHH!”  Ropes of cum ejected from his twitching penis.  The white hot semen draped over Ben’s cheek, some droplets hitting his face.  He breathed hard through his nose as the cum pulsed out of his dick.  His breathing slowed as the last drops of cum oozed out of the tip.</p><p>Jesse gave Ben’s rectum a few more cursory pumps as he finished before exiting the other boy’s anus.  He felt Ben’s anus clamp shut as he exited.  Breathing hard, he flopped next to Ben and sighed as he decelerated.  He looked at Ben and saw him relax just as hard.  Closing his eyes, he almost let sleep take him before realizing he should untie Ben first.</p><p>He got up and undid the knots on the bedposts, freeing Ben’s arms.  Once the ropes were off, he tossed them on the floor and slowly pulled the tape off Ben’s mouth.  The brunette youth gasped for breath and coughed twice at the sudden intake.  “Are you ok?” Jesse asked.</p><p>Ben smiled at his friend, his eyes gleaming, and said, “Yeah, I’m ok.  That was... fun.”</p><p>“Yeah, see!” Jesse said, “I told you!  We should do this more often, don’t you think?”</p><p>Ben blushed and said, “Yeah… I would like that.”</p><p>Jesse beamed and leaned down to kiss his friend on the lips.  Ben kissed back, happy to be having so much fun with his new friend.  The two boys’ lips smacked apart and Jesse said, “You probably have to go to the bathroom,” and giggled.  A puzzled look populated Ben’s face.</p><p>“What do you me-” he began.  He stopped and clenched his buttcheeks.  He could feel Jesse’s cum attempt to spill back out of his butthole.  He also looked down and saw his own cum draped all over his tanktop and patches of skin.  He looked at Jesse, embarrassed.</p><p>Jesse giggled.  “Don’t worry,” he said, “Cleanup’s part of the fun, haha.”</p><p>The redhead took his friend’s hands and led him into the bathroom.  He showed him how to clean off the semen from his shirt and skin.  He also taught him how to release the cum from his bowels so he wouldn’t stress too hard.  The boys finished cleaning themselves and then went back to bed.</p><p>As they lay in bed, Jesse hugged Ben from the back and rubbed his cheek against Ben’s.  “You’re such a cutie, Ben!”  Ben blushed and laughed, not sure how to respond at first.  “Umm… you’re cute, too, Jesse,” he said.</p><p>Jesse smiled and kissed his friend on the cheek.  “Goodnight, Ben!” he said as he lay his head on the pillow.</p><p>Ben hesitated.  Jesse’s arms were still wrapped around his midsection.  Slowly, he took his friend’s hands in his own and said, “Goodnight, Jesse.”  He rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes, enjoying his new friend’s warm embrace as sleep took him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ben's Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben’s mind was in total darkness, he started hearing Jesse laughing and his eyes snapped open. He was in bed with Jesse, but he looked over and saw his Bare back where as he was sure just moments prior Jesse was facing him and wearing clothes. Jesse continued laughing quietly to himself. He wondered what was going on, and what Jesse found so funny. Ben reached over and tapped his friend on the shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, Jesse? Whatcha laughing at?” Ben asked innocently.</p><p>He got no response which he found odd. He poked his scarlet haired buddy on the shoulder again and asked, “I-is everything ok?”</p><p>Suddenly Jesse turned as his laughter escalated to insane cackling and a big cheese grin splattered the redheads face as he threw the covers back, revealing his completely nude boy body and leaped on top of Ben. Jesse ripped off Ben’s jammies, exposing his nudity as well and pinned his arms down. His head bolted down and slammed into Ben’s in a violent kiss, forcing his tongue into the totally stunned, defenseless boy’s mouth. Ben let out muffled screams as he instinctively started to struggle.</p><p>“MMMPH! MMMMPH!”</p><p>Jesse’s tongue ravaged inside Ben’s mouth, puffing his cheeks out with overwhelming force, pain surged through his mouth causing him to scream even more. Not knowing what else to do he bit down on Jesse’s tongue and Jesse squealed as he parted lips with Ben. He was horrified to see Jesse’s hair was now green and his smile grew to an unnatural proportion. Stretching all the way from one side of his face to the other, in a massive toothy grin. Jesse resumed his sadistic laughter after licking his lips. He assaulted Ben again, this time wrapping his lips tightly around Ben’s nipple. He started a powerful sucking motion and at the same time started licking the nipple. </p><p>An intense wave of pleasure spread through his chest and he moaned loudly.</p><p>“AH!”</p><p>He attempted to speak, to beg Jesse to stop but the stimulation was overwhelming and completely kept him from uttering a word. Ben tried to get him off with his legs but Jesse anticipated this maneuver and straddle him, forcing his legs out straight and spreading his arms wider so that he was locked in an X pose.The pleasant torture continued as Ben was now helpless, un able to move his arms and legs no matter how hard he tried. He writhed in agony as the insane pleasure coursed through his chest.Jesse stopped sucking Ben’s nipple and moved down to his belly button sticking his tongue deep inside. The strange sensation terrified Ben as an even greater wave of pleasure was forced into him. He knew what his friend was going to do next when he was done with his Belly button and he knew he had to get Jesse off at any cost but he remained stuck in that X pose helpless no matter how much he struggled and squirmed. The intense pleasure was replaced with pain as his now green haired friend penetrated his stomach with his tongue and he shrieked as he felt something leaking out. He knew he was bleeding and it felt as if Jesse was licking it up as it flowed out the wound.</p><p>“AAAAAHHH!”<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Ben’s piercing scream jolted Jesse into the waking world.  He sat up, wide-eyed, shaking off the dregs of sleep and staring at Ben, who was shrieking loud enough to wake the dead, let alone his parents.  He quickly clamped his hands over Ben’s mouth to silence him.  “Shhhhh!”  A plan formed in Jesse’s quick-thinking preteen head as Ben’s screams vibrated his hands.  Upgrading to super speed, the redhead taped Ben’s mouth shut with two layers and used some leftover rope to tie his feet and hands together.  Ben’s muffled screams filled the otherwise quiet bedroom.  Jesse could vaguely hear his parent’s door open and close.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse’s parents slept in a room around the corner.  He had milliseconds to act.  He closed his eyes and tuned his body to the speed force.  In a mere second, the scarlet-haired wonder zipped downstairs, opening and closing his bedroom door in the same trip, and grabbed a tall glass.  As soon as he was back in his room, he turned the lights on and reverted to normal speed.  He filled the glass with water from the sink in his bathroom, then walked over and tossed the water on his friend’s face.  The boy continued to scream, though the screams abated some when Jesse poured water on him. He kept filling the glass with water and pouring it on Ben’s face until the brunette’s eyes opened and his screams died down.</p><p>Ben shrieked as light blinded him.  The pain from the Joker’s tongue penetrating his belly disappeared and he blinked as Jesse’s face came into view.  He tried to say something but his mouth was taped shut.  Panic began to grip him yet again.  “Mmmphhhh! MMMMPPPHHH!!”</p><p>“Shh, shhh, it’s ok, Ben!” Jesse said, softly rubbing Ben’s chest.  Jesse’s touch soothed Ben and he calmed down, breathing hard through his nose.  The redhead leaned down and kissed Ben on the cheek.  “I’m gonna take the tape off now and untie you because my mom is coming.  Are you ok?”  His breath slowing, Ben inhaled and nodded softly.  Jesse then untied and pulled the tape off Ben’s mouth at super speed just as Joan entered the room.  The sting from the tape-removal almost made Ben cry out, but he held his tongue as Jesse’s mom came in.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Joan said, a worried look on her face.  “Are you boys alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re fine, mom,” Jesse said.  “Ben was just having a nightmare so I had to calm him down.”</p><p>“Oh, ok,”  Joan said.  Her face still wore a look of concern.  She analyzed the fading terror on Ben’s face, hoping the boys were not playing too hard and that Jesse was just trying to cover up some weird game.  “Um, well… get some sleep, you two.  You still have school in the morning.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Ben said, bowing his head, respectfully.  Joan smiled and said, “Oh no, Ben, please.  Call me Joan.”  Ben smiled back warmly and said, “Ok, Miss Joan.”  Feeling comfortable that the boys were safe, Joan walked back out of the bedroom and closed the door.  Doubt rippled through her as she walked back to the master bedroom.  The memory of Jesse’s tear-filled confession to her that he was gay floated into her mind.  The whole experience puzzled her because she didn’t know that boys that young could be aware of their sexuality as Jesse was, but she reassured him that she accepted and loved him no matter what or who he loved.  She had kept it from Ed thus far because she wasn’t sure how he would react to their son being gay.  Sleep tugged at her and she shook the worries from her mind as she turned the doorknob to enter the master bedroom and return to her husband’s bedside.</p><p>Jesse stared into Ben’s eyes as the brunette explained his nightmare.  Ben shook as he finished his terrified explanation, which was broken by sobs.  Tears fell down Ben’s face as he looked into Jesse’s eyes.  Jesse, on the verge of tears himself, pulled Ben in close and hugged him.  The two boys shared a tender embrace as Ben cried into Jesse’s shoulder.  Jesse rubbed Ben’s head softly as the other boy let his tears flow.  Ben choked out his last sobs and let his arms fall from Jesse’s side.  Jesse put his hands on the sides of Ben’s neck and touched their foreheads together.</p><p>“I promise, Ben,” he said.  “I’ll never let anything like that happen to you again.”</p><p>Ben rubbed the tears from his eyes and smiled.  He lifted his head and kissed Jesse on the lips.  He still wasn’t very comfortable with kissing, but he knew it was how Jesse expressed his affection, so it was how he wanted to thank his new friend.  Ben pecked his friends lips with his own and blushed as he pulled away. He wanted to do more but he was a little worried about doing a longer kiss right now. </p><p>“Um, Jesse?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“C-can you smile at me again?”</p><p>Jesse threw Ben a big grin. Ben stared at his friend's smiling face for a long time hoping it would get that nasty Joker grin he saw on Jesse’s face out of his mind. As Jesse smiled at him his thoughts were racing in his head, as he tried to figure out a way to help his friend with these horrific hallucinations/nightmares. After a minute or two Jesse let his face sink back into it’s natural neutral state and blew Ben a kiss before telling him goodnight.</p><p>“Oh, um… do you need anything before you go to bed?” Jesse asked.</p><p>“I’m a little hungry.” Ben admitted shyly.</p><p>“Ok, how’s some crackers sound?”</p><p>“That sounds good.”</p><p>Jesse sped downstairs and grabbed the opened pack of ritz from the drawer and in a flash was back in bed with Ben holding the crackers out to him.</p><p>“I love how fast you can go!” Ben quietly exclaimed as he took the package from Jesse.</p><p>They laughed quietly to each other before Ben dug in. They sat in silence, for a few minutes the only sounds being the wrinkling of the package and Ben’s chewing when he put the next cracker onto his mouth. </p><p>“Ben? Can I ask you something?” Jesse asked, shifting his body a little.</p><p>Ben swallowed and took out another cracker. </p><p>“Yeah.” He granted, sliding the cracker into his piehole right after.</p><p>“Did you like it when we played before?”</p><p>Ben swallowed. “You mean…”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Oh, well, it felt very weird but in a nice way. I’m not sure if I liked the tingly feeling or not but I liked it when you touched me. It was very soft and gentle. Unlike... it was in my dream. You, or he… was really hard and rough, and it hurt.”</p><p>“Yeah I could tell, you woke me and my mom up with that scream after all.” Jesse joked with a smile on his face</p><p>“I’m sorry about that?” Ben sighed looking down.</p><p>“Oh don’t be sorry about that Ben, it was a bad dream. Not your fault ok?”</p><p>“Ok.” Ben looked up and smiled.</p><p>Ben finished eating and Jesse threw the empty package away downstairs and came back just as quickly as he left. </p><p>“Night luv bug.” Jesse said climbing into bed and pulling the covers over the two of them, giving Ben one last kiss goodnight.</p><p>“Night Jesse.”</p><p>Jesse wrapped his arms around Ben in a loving embrace.</p><p>“Are you ok now?” Jesse asked.</p><p>Ben smiled and nodded. </p><p>Jesse sighed and closed his eyes. Ben looked at Jesse’s face for a little bit longer before he shut his eyes and went to sleep as well. <br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Jesse woke up at close to five in the morning.  He rubbed his eyes as he yawned and sat up in bed.  The bed creaked slightly as he eased out of bed and walked to the window.  Pale light peaked through the houses in the neighborhood.  Dusk still blanketed the early morning street.  Yawning again, Jesse stretched and turned to look at Ben.  The cute young brunette was still sleeping, his thumb in his mouth.  The redhead smiled at his little friend.  He walked over, brushed back a few locks of Ben’s hair, and kissed him on the forehead before going to the bathroom.</p><p>The darkness that covered the room hid most of it from Jesse’s view.  The boy almost tripped on Ben’s bag.  He heard it fall over; the rustling told him the contents fell out.  He decided to pick them up after getting some light.  Groggily stepping into the bathroom, he flipped on the light and peed.  Seeing his morning wood pop out over the toilet made him giggle.  He finished and then brushed his teeth, flicking the bathroom light off when he was done.</p><p>By the time, finished in the bathroom, the sun had risen some.  More pale light entered his bedroom from the window, giving the room a lighter shade of darkness.  He looked at the outlines of everything in his room and turned the bathroom light back on so he could see Ben’s bag.  He saw the content’s spilled on the floor and moved to pick them up.  He paused.  Ben’s torn batsuit covered the rest of the item’s in Ben’s bag.  </p><p>A thought took hold of Jesse, and he picked up the suit.  Tears and scratches populated the suit’s cheap fabric.  He figured it would be easy to fix.  Jesse learned a few sewing skills from his mom so he decided he would take a sewing machine to it later that day after school.  He looked at the sleeping Ben on his bed then back at the suit.  An idea lit up his mind.  Instead of fixing his current costume, Jesse figured he could simply make him a new one, one that was more suitable for hopping around on rooftops.</p><p>Jesse thought of the things that made his own suit work for him.  That thought made him think of Rex, whom he knew could make a great costume for Ben.  That little Mexican was always tinkering around with gadgets and toys and stuff.  He was better at experiments and science stuff than Jesse, which is why the redhead relied on him for homework and projects.  Jesse made up his mind to contact Rex at the earliest opportunity and share his ideas for Ben’s new costume.  The redhead then snapped his fingers.  Rex would of course have to meet Ben first.  Then, he realized, as Rex had pointed out the other night, that they go to the same school!</p><p>Jesse smiled and rubbed his hands together.  He had some great things planned for his new friend.  He looked at his watch.  It was 5:30.  Confident he could work in another hour and a half of sleep, he yawned, put Ben’s stuff back in the bag, climbed back into bed.  He snuggled up next to Ben and put his arm around the other boy as he drifted back to sleep.<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Two hours later, three hard knocks pulled Jesse out of sleep.  He hopped into an upright position and snapped his head to the digital clock on the bedside table.  It was 7:30.  He cursed to himself, realizing he slept thirty minutes later than he had intended.  Shaking Ben awake, he jumped out of bed and pulled his school clothes out.</p><p>Ben opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up and whipped the sleep from his eyes. He saw Jesse in a hurry and remembered school. He leapt out of bed and grabbed his bag, racing into the restroom he quickly stripped out of his PJ’s and put his tank top and shorts on. Alfred might not like finding out that he wore them to school but he didn’t have much of a choice at the moment. He finished getting dressed and stuffed his dirty clothes into his backpack. He opened the bathroom door and when Jesse saw Ben come out he was mesmerized by Ben’s outfit. Hearts filled his eyes as he saw Ben under a shiny light, his red face looking at Jesse’s smiling one. </p><p>“Um... Jesse? Is everything ok?” Ben asked.</p><p>Jesse shook his head and snapping back into reality he said, “Uh yeah I’m fine. You look gorgeous.”</p><p>“Oh, T-thanks.”</p><p>“Anyways I’m gonna get dressed.”</p><p>“Hey, um… can we go to school together?” </p><p>Jesse in an instant changed out of his PJ’s and into his school clothes. The transition was seamless and Ben fell more and more in love with Jesse’s speed. </p><p>“Hmmmm… we’d have to ask my parents and you’d have to ask Alfy or your dad right?”</p><p>Ben nodded. Then he screamed and slapped his hands on both sides of his head. “I FORGOT MY PHONE!”</p><p>“Hey! Shhh, calm down it’s ok, you can use mine.”<br/>“Really? Thank you!” Ben beamed giving Jesse a warm hug. </p><p>Jesse grabbed his phone and put in the password then went to the caller ID app and handed it to Ben. Ben dialed his dad's phone number. </p><p>“Ben? Is something wrong?” Bruce asked.</p><p>“No! Well, yeah I might be late for school, we overslept. I’m SO SORRY!”</p><p>“It’s ok, Alfred should be coming to pick you up. Is he not there yet?”</p><p>“I don’t know, we just woke up, but I wanted to ask, is it ok if Jesse and I go to school together?”</p><p>“Well, if Alfreds on his way…”</p><p>“PLEEEASE?! I promise we won’t be late again.”</p><p>“(Sigh) Alright. How was your first night at a friends house? Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“Kind of, I had another... thing... but Jesse helped.”</p><p>“Good, I’m glad you’ve made such a wonderful friend. You’ll be home after school right?”</p><p>“Yeah I will.” </p><p>“Ok, I’ll call Alfred and tell him Jesse’s taking you to school. love you, bye.”</p><p>“Thank you SOOO much. Love you too.”</p><p>Ben hung up the phone and turned to Jesse with a big smile.</p><p>“Guess that’s a yes?” Jesse asked.</p><p>Ben nodded.</p><p>“Ok cool, now I gotta ask my parents.”</p><p>Jesse took Ben’s hand and walked downstairs with his friend.  The two boys got downstairs, backpacks on their backs, dressed in their school uniforms, and Jesse approached his mother.</p><p>“Um, mom?”  he said, “Is it ok if Ben comes to school with us, today?  He already asked his butler and he said it was ok.”</p><p>The sight of the two boys holding hands warmed Joan’s heart as she looked up from planning software on her iPad.  She forgot all the stresses of work for a moment and threw Jesse an inquisitive look.  “I don’t know.  Will you two behave in the car?”</p><p>Jesse winked at his mother and said, “Of course, mom.  Don’t worry.”  As he said this, Ed came into view and saw the boys holding hands.  He stood puzzled for a moment before shaking his head and turning to the fridge.  Jesse giggled softly, then kissed Ben on the cheek before running to grab a couple of Nutri-Grain bars.  </p><p>Ben rubbed his cheek and smiled warmly.  He took the bar that Jesse held out to him and the two boys ran outside to Joan’s Ford Explorer.  Joan followed the boys out just as quickly and hopped into the driver’s seat.  Making sure the boys fastened their seatbelts, she shifted the car into gear, backed out, and then drove out of the sunny suburban neighborhood on her way to Saunderville preparatory school.  Jesse took Ben’s hand again, and Ben blushed, comforted by  his friend’s affection.</p><p>Upon arriving at school, Jesse let go of Ben’s hand and the two boys exited the car.  Ben silently agreed with Jesse that it wouldn’t be wise to hold hands at school to avoid attracting unwanted attention.  Jesse wanted to hold hands anyway, but he didn’t want to put Ben in any unnecessary danger from bullies.  A particular crew that Jesse has fought before came to mind.  Pig-Face - his real name was Harvey Cowen, but Pig-Face was more fun to say - and his lackeys tussled with Jesse and Rex on the day Jesse got his powers.  That the kid was a homophobe was a well-known fact in school, and he definitely would not hesitate to pounce on Jesse and Ben if he gave himself a reason.</p><p>Joan said goodbye to the boys and drove away.  Ben and Jesse ascended the steps up to the school together, a slight chill in the wind making them shiver.  <br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When they got inside the building Ben looked at Jesse with a worried look on his face. </p><p>“Hey what’s wrong?” Jesse asked, noticing Ben’s look of concern from the corner of his eye.</p><p>“Um… what do I do if that thing happens in class or something?” Ben whispered.</p><p>“Oh, remember what we talked about and try picturing my face and if you can’t go to the restroom or something and press the button.”</p><p>“Ok.” Ben timidly agreed.</p><p>“Hmmm… oh, Rex is in your class right?”</p><p>“Yeah?”<br/>“I’ll text him and ask him to keep an eye on you for me. If anything starts going wrong you get his attention and maybe he can figure something out. I know it’s not the best plan, we probably should have thought about this sooner huh?”</p><p>Ben nodded. </p><p>“Maybe you could let the teacher know about what’s been happening and ask them if you and Rex can take a walk around the halls or something and clear your head? We’ll think of something better later ok, I promise, right now I think this is the best we can do alright?”</p><p>Ben wanted to hug Jesse but he refrained from doing so. Tears started to fall down his face though. </p><p>“If nothing works I have Alfy’s number ok?”</p><p>“O-ok.” Ben choked, sniffling a little and wiping the tears from his eyes.”</p><p>“Everything’s gonna be fine,  just hang in there. See ya later?”</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>With that the two boys went to their respective classes. Ben walked into the classroom and set his bag down under his desk. He pulled out a fancy pouch Bruce had got him to keep all his school stuff in like pencils, erasers and pens. The bell rang and the teacher spoke up.</p><p>“ALRIGHT CLASS! TODAY WE HAVE A POP QUIZ ON GOTHAM CITY! THERE ARE 20 QUESTIONS ON THIS TEST AND THE STUDENT THAT GETS THE MOST ANSWERS CORRECT ON THIS TEST WILL GET A BREAK FOR THE REST OF THE DAY, THE ONES THAT DON’T GET A GOTHAM HISTORY LESSON! YOU MAY BEGIN WHEN YOU GET YOUR TEST! BRING THEM TO ME WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED AND I WILL GRADE THEM ONCE EVERYONE HAS SUBMITTED THEM!”</p><p>The whole class with the exception of Ben groaned. Ben was confident he’d pass this one cause his dad told him all about Gotham and what it was like back in his day so he hoped that’d be worth something here. Ben started as soon as he got his test, he was so excited compared to the other kids that he almost wrote something down before reading the first question. He stopped himself however and focused, he took his time answering each question as best he could and skipped over the ones he had no clue about. He got to the last 5 questions and suddenly had to pee. He raised his hand and looked at the teacher. She looked up and said, “What is it Ben?”</p><p>“I have to go.”</p><p>“Class isn’t over…”</p><p>“No, I have to goooo!”</p><p>“Ah, yes grab the hall pass on your way out.”</p><p>Ben jumped up and ran out the door, He threw the pass around his neck and made it to the restroom slamming the door and undoing his shorts, he sat on the cold seat and let loose. He looked down and saw that a steady white stream was flowing from his meat stick and he stopped himself from peeing for a moment. He closed his eyes, shook his head and when he opened them again he saw a yellow pool in the toilet and sighed in relief. A loud BANG made Ben jump and he turned to the stall next to him. Looking up he saw three heads peeking over the wall.</p><p>“HEY SQUIRT! We found a new game to play with you!”</p><p>Ben blushed, his cheeks fully going apple red. </p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you I don’t want to play!” Ben complained.</p><p>“How many times do we have to tell you we don’t CARE!” </p><p>The boys started climbing into his stall. Ben jumped off the toilet and crawled under to the next stall and the next until he came out the other side. He got up and ran to the exit but a fourth boy shoved him back inside and he fell on his back.The stall Ben was in opened and the other three boys came out and they all surrounded him. </p><p>“You ready to play a new game, squirt?” The boy that shoved Ben asked.</p><p>“You might like this one actually, it’ll make you feel good. At least that’s what we heard on TV. hehe.”</p><p>Ben immediately knew what they were talking about and tried to stand but two of the boys stomped him back down. Ben cried in pain and clenched his stomach. They grabbed him and stripped him nude. The four bullies got Ben to his feet and two of them held his arms out straight while the other two backed off. They all laughed at him and one of them noticed the watch on his wrist.</p><p>“Ooh, that’s a nice watch you got there!” </p><p>He took the watch off him and looked at it.</p><p>“NO! GIVE IT BACK!” Ben screamed. </p><p>“Awww did your daddy give this to you?” the boy mocked dangling the watch in front of him.<br/>“If you want it so bad…” He looked menacingly at the stall Ben was in. “You can get it when we’re done with our game.”</p><p>He let go of Ben’s arm and another boy replaced him, grabbing him tightly. Ben stomped on the feet of the two boys that held him and smacked the other two boys in the chest, who attempted to restrain him once more. He ran at the kind with the watch and tackled him to the ground. He wrestled him onto his back and was about to hit him but he got grabbed and thrown back. The four boys grabbed him again and he struggled with all his might to break free of their even tighter hold on him. They proceeded to punch his stomach repeatedly and as they laughed, Joker’s laughter started ringing in his head as if he was joining in on the fun.</p><p>Rex looked at the door and noticed Ben was taking a long time.  Remembering what Jesse texted him, he thought he should go check on him. He raised his hand.</p><p>“Ms. Greenway? Can I go to the bathroom after I’m done with my test?” Rex asked.</p><p>“How close are you to finishing?”</p><p>“Um, five more questions.”</p><p>Checking her watch, Ms. Greenway, amazed again at how smart Rex was, said,“Ok, you can go..”</p><p>Rex had looked over the five questions before he asked for the potty break, so he finished up his test almost as fast as Jesse could run home from school and quickly walked up to the teacher and handed her his test. He left class and walked quickly towards the boys restroom. When he heard faint screaming and laughter he sprinted to Ben as fast as he could. </p><p>One of the boys grabbed hold of Ben’s penis like they saw on the news and started stroking him. He held Ben’s meat stick tightly as he stroked it sending waves of pain and pleasure pounding through him like that night. Joker’s laughter got louder in his head and because of the situation he was in he couldn’t picture Jesse’s happy smiling face if he wanted to. He saw the watch fall into the bowl and with a splash, the memories of that night grew more intense as Joker’s laughter grew. He shut his eyes trying desperately to see Jesse’s face, but the other boy's laughter combined with Joker’s made it impossible for him to focus on his friend. </p><p>Having seen enough, Rex charged in like a bull in a china shop and grabbed one of the boys that held Ben, spun him around and socked him right in the kisser.  Thinking quickly, he heard the other three boys close in on him and he ducked a punch.  He twisted around and buried his fist in the assailant’s gut.  The bully sagged to the ground, the wind knocked out of him.  The first bully Rex hit was already on the ground, knocked out cold.  The remaining two bullies backed up from Rex.  The combatants stared each other down, each side waiting for the other to make a move.  Rex shifted his eye from one enemy to the other, calculating his options, predicting assaults.  His time at the Wing Chun gym was paying off.</p><p>A move to Rex’s left!  The Mexican boy saw and reacted fast, swatting the bully’s hand out of the way and headbutting his nose.  Predicting a simultaneous attack from the other bully, Rex ducked, narrowly escaping a jab.  The tan young boy then pounced onto the last bully, knocking him to the ground.  Pinning his waist to the ground, Rex threw a flurry of punches into the bully’s face.  After he felt he had enough, Rex stood up and grabbed the two bullies by their clothes and threw them out of the bathroom door.  He then took the one he had punched in the gut and stood him straight up.</p><p>Ignoring the groan he heard the boy exhale, Rex picked up the first boy he hit in the face and threw him into the last boy’s arms.  The last boy heaved harder at the sudden weight difference.  The tan boy then pushed the remaining bullies out of the bathroom.  He turned back around to see Ben shivering naked on the bathroom floor.  Blood dribbled out of Ben’s nose.  Clenching a fist in anger, Rex walked up to Ben and extended his hand.</p><p>“Hi” he said, “You're… Ben, right?”</p><p>“Y-yeah.” Ben stammered.</p><p>Ben took Rex’s hand and Rex pulled him up. He went and grabbed a paper towel, got it a little wet and handed it to Ben.</p><p>“Put that on your nose, When the bleeding stops we’ll get your clothes back on alright?”</p><p>Ben nodded and did as Rex said. </p><p>“Here, I can help you with your bottom half while you hold that on your nose. If you're comfortable with that?”</p><p>Ben blushed but he nodded again.</p><p>Rex grabbed Ben’s shorts and Ben stepped into them. Rex pulled them up to his waist then picked up his shirt. </p><p>“We can trade when your nose is better ok?”</p><p>“Jesse let me know about the little problem you’ve been having. We’ll figure out a way to help you deal with that, and your “other” problem too.”</p><p>“Other problem?”<br/>“Yeah you know, your fun problem?”</p><p>Ben thought for a moment but the light bulb went off in his head, “Oooooh, That.”</p><p>“Mh,hm.”</p><p>“If you want, I can go with you to the restroom or wherever you need to go by yourself. Based on what Jesse told me I don’t think it’s safe to leave you alone right now.” </p><p>“I-I don’t want to be a burden to you or Jesse though.”</p><p>“You’re not. I can see why Jesse likes you so much.”</p><p>Ben blushed, he took the paper towel off his nose. </p><p>“Let me check real quick.”</p><p>Ben raised his head for Rex and when he determined that no more blood would come out he handed Ben his shirt and Ben gave him the bloody paper towel. Ben put his shirt on and Rex threw the towel away. </p><p>“Are you ready to finish your test now?” Rex asked. “I saw you had two questions left, if it weren’t for that restroom break, I reckon you would have been done first.”</p><p>“Well, my dad told me alot about what Gotham was like when I was his age and so…”</p><p>“Oh, that’s right, you are Bruce Wayne's kid. You’d think that’d earn you some respect or something instead of what those losers did.”</p><p>“Why would you think that?”</p><p>“Dude, your dad is like the RICHEST and most well known man in Gotham AND Saturn city.”</p><p>Ben thought for a moment and didn’t find that too hard to believe considering how Jesse’s dad reacted last night. They went back to class and Ben went to his seat. Rex saw an empty seat next to Ben and sat next to him. </p><p>“Everything ok Ben?” Ms. Greenway asked.</p><p>“Oh, yes ma’am!” Ben said, looking at her with a big grin on his face.</p><p>He looked back down and finished his test in exactly one minute and got up excitedly and quickly walked up to ms. Greenway and handed her his test.<br/>“Well, you seem confident in your results?”</p><p>“I am, my dad tells me a bunch of stories about Gotham.”</p><p>“Well, let’s see how well you did. Since you were so close to being done I’ll let you sit out of the lesson if you did well enough.”</p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>Ben quickly walked back to his seat and he quietly high fived Rex. They smiled at each other and when everyone else was finished the teacher broke the virtual dead silence and said,</p><p>“We have two people who passed with flying colors, Rex and Ben. You both are allowed to sit out of the lesson today and tomorrow if you’d like. You are free to come and go together provided you have the hall pass with you. Speaking of, where is the hall pass?”</p><p>“Oh, oops I left it in the bathroom! I’ll go get it.”</p><p>Ben got up and started running out of the class.</p><p>“Slow down Please!” Ms. Greenway hollered. Rex went with Ben to the restroom and they got the pass and Ben poked his head into the classroom. </p><p>“I have the hall pass Ma’am! Can me and Rex go for a walk please?”</p><p>“Sure, the bell rings for lunch in 30 minutes, be back BEFORE then alright?!”</p><p>“We will, thank you.”</p><p>Ben went back out and he and Rex walked the school halls together.</p><p>Rex looked Ben up and down as the two boys walked down the hall.  Their footsteps echoed in the quiet hallway, the footfalls bouncing off the adjacent lockers.  Ben’s small and vulnerable stature ignited many feelings in Rex.  The stalwert Mexican came from a family of strong-willed people.  Rex could see some of that strong will in Ben, despite his size.  Rex now wanted more than anything to help Ben.  Jesse’s ideas for a new costume came to mind.</p><p>“Hey,” he said.  “Did Jesse tell you I made his costume?”</p><p>Ben looked at Rex with starry eyes.  “Really?” he said.  “That’s amazing!”</p><p>“Yeah, I can make one for you if you want,” Rex said.  “I was thinking we put you in something a little more comfortable… and with better material.”<br/>Ben dipped his head.  “Well I didn’t have a lot to work with.  It’s not like I could ask my Dad for help, you know.”</p><p>“That’s ok,” Rex said.  “We have a hard time keeping Turbo a secret from Jesse’s parents.  And mine, too.  So I know what you mean.  But, yeah, man, I have some cool stuff at my house we could use to make your costume.”  </p><p>Ben’s heart soared.  His old costume, now ripped and torn, had been causing him nasty rashes for weeks anyway.  He figured it was time for a change, and was happy that he now had friends to help him.  </p><p>Rex looked at his watch and realized they had been walking for twenty minutes.  “Hey, let’s head back, now.”  The two boys walked back in silence.  Ben looked at Rex, who was slightly taller than him.  He saw a stoic, steely-eyed Mexican boy, unyielding to any pressure, with a stocky body that looked like it could stop a train.  Rex looked as though he had been through lots of hard times.  His face wore many invisible battle scars.  Ben gulped at Rex’s fixed, focused expression as the two walked back.</p><p>Rex noticed Ben looking at him and softened his face, giving Ben a slight smile.  “Don’t look so scared, bro,” he said, “You’ve gotta put on a confident face more often or bullies will think they can walk all over you.  Jesse and I can help you with that.”  Ben gave Rex a wan smile and looked away.  He wasn’t so sure that Rex was right, considering the abuse he’s experienced no matter what face he wore.  He contemplated Rex’s words as they re-entered the classroom.  He tried to ignore the sniggers and “fag” whispers from various desks as he sat down.</p><p>Rex was already used to homophobic taunts from other kids.  He’s punched boys in the face for calling him a Jesse’s “cocksleeve” more times than he can count.  The whispers he heard as he sat down were just more targets uncovering themselves for Rex.  The bell rang and everyone stood up and walked out.  Rex rushed to Ben’s side and walked out with him.  The two boys walked to Ben’s locker and waited for Ben to get his gym clothes.  Rex already had his gym clothes in the backpack he carried everywhere.  Once Ben was ready, the boys headed for the gym, where they saw Jesse.</p><p>Ben wanted to wave at him at least but he didn’t want to get them into any trouble. </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I don’t want to draw attention to me and Jesse.”</p><p>“Ooh, yeah, I wouldn’t worry, a little wave won’t hurt.”</p><p>“A-are you sure?”</p><p>“As long as that’s all it is you should be fine. If not I’ve got your back. Don’t let those punks keep you away from your friend.” </p><p>Ben couldn’t bring himself to do it, he felt like all eyes were on him. Waving at Jesse now he felt would be too dangerous so he just stood next to Rex. They all stood at attention when the whistle blew. </p><p>“CLASS! WE’RE GONNA BE DOING SOME CARDIO! 2 LAPS AROUND THE TRACK! FIRST PERSON TO FINISH GETS TO CHOOSE A PARTNER.  THE REST WILL BE PAIRED UP BY SIZE!”</p><p>“Size?” Ben thought to himself. “But I’m the smallest kid here?”</p><p>“NOW EVERYONE OUTSIDE!”</p><p>Everyone jogged out to the track and lined up at the start. Ben was in the first line with Rex and Jesse was in the second. Ben was shaking when he looked behind him and saw the bigger kids looking at him like he was a tasty snack. Rex tapped his shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t worry about them, just look forward and run ok?”</p><p>Ben gulped and nodded. The teacher's voice echoed through the air.</p><p>“ON YOUR MARKS! GET SET! GOOOOO!”</p><p>The three boys kicked off with the rest of the kids in their gym class.  They stayed on pace with the initial group of kids that slugged into the run until Jesse and Rex slowly inched their way to the front of the class.  Jesse, sensing his powers creep up on him, breathed in and closed himself to the speed force.  He could now only run at normal speed.  Even at his normal speed, however, he was still faster than most of the other kids.  Rex was a natural runner, so he always came in first during class runs.  Ben lagged behind.  Although athletic, he didn’t seem to be as fast as Jesse or Rex.</p><p>After they passed the first lap of the half-mile track, Jesse slowed down to Ben’s speed.  Wanting to help Ben keep up, he encouraged Ben to speed up a bit, yelling various motivational words and phrases.  Jesse’s words motivated Ben enough to get him to run faster for a few yards, but it soon became clear that Ben would not be able finish with the rest of them.  Feeling Ben would be ok on his own, Jesse ran faster to catch up with Rex and race him to the finish.  As always, Rex won.</p><p>The boys met up after the race and formed a three-man circle as they caught their breath.  Slapping Jesse’s shoulder, Rex said, “Guess I’m still faster, huh, short stuff?”</p><p>“Oh, just wait till after school,” Jesse teased back.  “I’ll show you fast.”</p><p>“Yeah, ok, Speedy Gonzalez,” Rex laughed.  “Why don’t you stop by El Ranchero around the corner and pick me up a sandwich while you’re tripping around town.  That’s if you can hold off flirting with the meatman behind the counter that is.”</p><p>Jesse giggled.  “Shhhh,” he said, “That’s our little secret.”  The boys laughed and Jesse put his arm around Rex.  The teacher’s whistle pierced the air.</p><p>“ALRIGHT! EVERYBODY EXCEPT REX AND HIS PARTNER LINE UP ON THE CHALK LINE.”</p><p>Knowing that Jesse could handle himself, Rex picked Ben and the two boys stood off to the side while the teacher paired up the rest of the kids in class.  The class played dodgeball until the bell rang.<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>They headed to the locker room, Ben was so exhausted he headed straight to the lockers. Rex was chatting with Jesse when he noticed Ben enter the locker room a couple other boys smirked and followed close behind.</p><p>“Oh shoot!” Rex exclaimed sprinting to the locker room. Jesse followed.</p><p>Ben was about to open his locker when he heard whistling. Ben noticed the mistake he made not staying by Rex and Jesse. He stood still remembering what his dad taught him about feeling his surroundings. He saw four shadows behind him, heard their footsteps as they quietly approached. He saw the shadow of one boy go to grab him and turned ducking down and tripping him with a sweep of his leg. Another Boy took a swing at him and Ben blocked the hit and punched his stomach. The third boy was able to wrap his arms around Ben’s locking them behind his back.They reached for his shorts but Ben kicked their hands away. He stepped on the foot of the boy that held him. Rex and Jesse entered the locker room and heard Ben struggling. He got punched in the face then they all started stomping on him. Ben curled up into a ball to protect as much of his body as he could.</p><p>“HEY!” Rex shouted, getting ready for a fight. Jesse appeared from the other side sneaking up on them.</p><p>The two kids in front both tried punching Rex at the same time, he blocked both blows and with almost blinding speed hit both of them simultaneously. Jesse grabbed his two by their collars and pulled them away from Ben. They both swung their arms around to try and hit him but Jesse ducked and they smacked each other right in the face. Jesse smacked both of them in the face and they stumbled back. Rex grabbed one of the boys by the neck and blocked the seconds fist, then he threw both of them away from Ben who struggled to his feet. </p><p>Jesse dodged the strikes that came his way as the boy behind him got his barings back, Ben leapt at the kid who was about to punch the back of Jesse’s head. Jesse turned towards Ben for s split second and ended up getting struck in the face by an incoming hit. Ben went to smack his bully but got grabbed and headbutted. Ben fell on his back. The boy stood up and was about to jump on him. Ben raised his leg and the boy’s crotch slammed into Ben’s shoe. The boy screamed holding onto his crotch and sinking to his knees. Jesse shoved his target back. The boy looked over at his buddies who were struggling against Rex, then looked at the one clenching his balls on the ground. He didn’t like his odds and ran out of the locker room. Rex kicked one boy's leg bringing him to one knee, and he grabbed the other by his shirt and pushed him back. Finally Rex spun around and kicked him square in the jaw. The boy twirled in the air and landed hard on his stomach. After a few seconds he stumbled to his feet and retreated with the other kid. Rex and Jesse stood tall and triumphant in front of the whimpering bully on the ground.</p><p>“Get out of here, and tell all your mean friends that Ben is OFF LIMITS!” Rex ordered sternly.</p><p>The boy nodded, stood up and stumbled out of the Locker room. Jesse helped Ben up.</p><p>“You’re a real trouble magnet aren’t you?” </p><p>“I don’t know why. I haven’t done anything to them.”</p><p>“Some kids just pick on you cause they think they can. You are the smallest kid in school after all.” Rex chimed in. “You okay?”</p><p>Ben nodded. Jesse opened Ben’s locker and got his clothes out for him. </p><p>“Thank you.” Ben said, taking his clothes and walking to a bench. As he got dressed Jesse took Rex aside for a moment. </p><p>“How were things in first block?” </p><p>“He was fine until he had to use the restroom. He Was taking a bit too long so I checked on him and he got jumped by four kids. They wanted to try what they saw on the news.”</p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p>“Not till track. We were able to go for a walk cause we finished our tests before everyone else.”</p><p>“Nice. Well, I’m beat, we should get out of here before more trouble comes.”</p><p>“Right, You gonna take Ben home.”</p><p>“Ben’s got a ride home, but I wanna go with him, and make sure he’s ok.”</p><p>“I’m fine, I can get home by myself.” Ben said, standing up and putting his shirt on. </p><p>“You sure.”</p><p>“Yeah, I have a spot I meet my dad or Alfred at. It’s not far from the school, just around the corner.”</p><p>The  three friends walked out of the gym together and Ben grabbed his bag before heading out of the building when the bell rang. </p><p>“I’ll call my mom in a bit.” Jesse told Rex.</p><p>“Alright see ya at the bench. Nice meeting you officially Ben!”</p><p>“You too!”</p><p>“Hey, you doing alright? Did you have any joker problems?”</p><p>“Yeah, in the bathroom when I had to pee.”</p><p>“Ok, I’ll talk with Rex when I get home. If you start freaking out in front of any bullies it might make you a bigger target, and we wouldn’t want that would we cutie?” Jesse asked with a wink.</p><p>“No.” Ben said, his face turning red. “Well, I should probably head to my ride. See you tonight?”</p><p>“Oh definitely.”</p><p>Ben gasped.</p><p>“MY WATCH!”</p><p>“Hm…” Jesse was about to ask him about the watch but then saw that it wasn’t on his wrist. “Oh here, I always keep a backup just in case something happens to mine.” </p><p>Jesse pulled a spare watch out of his pocket and gave it to Ben. Ben thanked Jesse who put the watch on his wrist and tightened it for him.</p><p>“What are you gonna tell Alfy about that black eye?”</p><p>“Nothing, he’ll know what happened.”</p><p>“Oh, well see ya tonight.” Jesse said, pecking Ben on the cheek.</p><p>“SEE YA!” Ben shouted joyfully, rubbing his cheek again and blushing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wayne's Troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse stayed outside for a moment and called his mother as he waited for his dad to pull up.</p><p>“Hey, mom,” he said.  “Can I spend the night at Ben’s?”</p><p>His mother protested some, saying he didn’t have the grades to support a sleepover on a school night.  However, she relented after a quick text from Jesse’s father.  The redhead smiled when she agreed to his proposal.</p><p>“Don’t worry mom, I’ll just study with Rex before my next test,” he said, rubbing his head.  He talked on the phone for a few more minutes before hanging up.  He continued to wait as he saw Ben walk down the long steps to reach the car.  A shadow moved in the corner of Jesse’s eye.  He started running down the steps, knowing he wouldn’t reach Ben before they got to him unless he used his super speed.  He looked around.  There were too many people.  The redhead cursed under his breath.</p><p>Ben saw the shadow cast over him. He broke into a sprint and ran towards the car as fast as he could. Ben turned and saw 2 hooded men. Despite how tired he was he ran as quickly as he could towards the car. Bruce looked up and saw the 2 guy’s in hoodies, out of the corner of his eye he saw 2 more. He knew he had to act fast. He got out of the car. The four guy’s surrounded Ben and they grabbed him, two of them pulled out knives. </p><p>“NO, STOP, PLEASE DON’T!” Ben cried in terror as he struggled and squirmed.</p><p>The men just laughed. Both of the knife wielders were about to plunge their knives into Ben’s stomach. Bruce raced up to the assailants and tackled them.</p><p>“DAD!” </p><p>The men that held Ben pulled their knives out too. Bruce punched one guy in the face and kicked the knife out of the other guy’s hand before he could stick him in the leg. He jumped up and grabbed the shoulders of the men that held Ben and pushed them back, causing them to drop the flailing black haired boy. Ben fell to the ground. He didn’t have the strength to stand right now. He looked worriedly as his father stood in the middle of four knife wielding jerks. </p><p> He watched his father take a kungfu type fighting stance like what he had seen in movies and on TV. Bruce was patient, his senses heightened. One of the men behind Bruce lunged forwards attempting to stab him but Bruce grabbed his hand and locked his arm in place. The other 3 hesitated before attacking. Bruce used the guy’s arm and body like a shield, keeping the men at a distance. He kicked them if they got in range. Bruce then disarmed the man he held, kicking him in the face and pushing him to the ground. One guy attempted to slice Bruce's neck but he batted the attack away and struck him in the chest with his palm. The man stumbled back a bit and Bruce punched the guy hard in the kisser, he turned his attention to the other two who thrusted at him at the same time. Bruce grabbed both their wrists and pulled them close to him, smacking both of them in the face repeatedly a few times before spinning around and kicking them to the ground. The guy he disarmed got back up and pulled a gun out of his waistband behind him.</p><p>“WATCH OUT!” Ben screamed.</p><p>Bruce turned. Seeing the man with the gun. Memories of what happened that fateful night resurfaced. He froze.  His mind flashed in and out of reality. He heard his father tell him and his mother to stay back and heard the gun fire twice. Seeing his mother's pearl necklace fall into small puddles on the ground of the ally, as blood turned that water red. Jesse stopped when he saw the gun and luckily kicked a pepsi can that happened to be on the ground. He picked it up and chucked it as hard as he could at the gunman. </p><p>“Ah!”</p><p>The man turned in anger and aimed the gun at Jesse. Ben looked at his friend, standing there showing no fear in his eyes as he stood there his breaths were rapid and his heart raced. The red head, seeing no other option at this point, was about to tap into the speed force in public, his only concern right now being the gunman and keeping Ben and his father from getting severely harmed. Luckily before Jesse was about to reveal his powers to everyone there Bruce grabbed the gunman’s arm and forced it in the air. The gun went off and Bruce broke the man’s arm, causing him to scream and drop the gun. He flipped the man over his shoulder, slamming him face first into the grass. </p><p>“If you ever touch my son again I will break every bone in your body!” Bruce said in a deep scraggly voice before he dislocated the man’s shoulder. </p><p>He left the man writhing in agony in the grass and ran to his son. Jesse raced over too. Bruce grabbed Ben’s arms and looked him over.</p><p>“Ben, are you hurt? Did they hurt you?”</p><p>Tears filled Ben’s eyes as he shivered and trembled. He shook his head slightly in response to Bruce's questions, lunged into his dad’s body and wrapped his arms around him sobbing.</p><p>“Shhhh, it’s ok, I’m here, I’m right here. You’re safe.”</p><p>Bruce brushed the back of Ben’s head with his hand and sat in the grass with him for a while. Jesse made it to them and placed a gentle hand on Ben’s shoulder. When Ben was calm Bruce looked at him. </p><p>“You ready to go home?”</p><p>Ben nodded, wiping tears from his eyes.</p><p>“My mom said I could stay with Ben tonight.” Jesse informed Bruce.</p><p>“I think that’d be great. Did you boys have fun at your house?”</p><p>“Sure did, apart from when we tried to go to sleep that is.”</p><p>“He’s really scared of those kids isn’t he?” </p><p>“Oh yeah, they’re not nice at all.”</p><p>“I’ll see what I can do about that. Since the school is between Gotham and Saturn city I have to get whoever's in charge at Saturn city to sign off on it. How bad are things here?”</p><p>“They’re bad.”</p><p>“Well I hope that as long as you’re with him he won’t have as bad of a day as this. Come on, let's get home before more thugs show up.”</p><p>“More?!”</p><p>“There’s a reason why I had the school built outside of Gotham. If they followed him here, chances are more guys will follow him. I have things that you boys can use to make it harder for them to notice you two.”</p><p>Bruce carried Ben to the car and laid him in the back seat. Ben sat up and buckled his seatbelt, Jesse sat next to him. As they went home Ben hugged Jesse leaning his head on his friend's shoulder. </p><p>Jesse returned his friend’s embrace and held it for some time as Bruce drove them all to Wayne Manor.  The warmth of Ben’s chest against his filled Jesse’s heart.  As they let go, Jesse sneaked a kiss on Ben’s cheek.  The boys settled in their seats and Jesse took Ben’s hand, hoping Bruce wouldn’t look back.  Ben, blushing, squeezed Jesse’s hand and relaxed in his seat.</p><p>The group sat in comfortable silence, Jesse looking out the window at the passing landscapes.  Bruce interrupted the silence as the car reached the halfway point to the manor.</p><p>“So, Jesse,” Bruce said, eyeballing the youth’s head from his rearview mirror.  “What do your parents do?”</p><p>“Oh, um,” Jesse said.  “Well, my mom is the manager of a makeup company, and my dad owns a sporting goods store.  The one over on 53rd and 3rd.”<br/>
“Ohh, that’s right.  Brown sports, is it?” </p><p>“That’s the one, sir.”</p><p>“Please, Jesse.  Call me Bruce.  Or Mr. Bruce if you like.  Anyway,  I have some associates interested in that store.  Have your father call me sometime.  I’ll give you my card when we get to the mansion.”</p><p>“O-Ok.”</p><p>Jesse looked at Ben, who smiled warmly at him.  The redhead smiled back awkwardly and resumed looking out of the window, snatching a glance at their locked hands first.  He enjoyed the feeling of Ben’s smaller hand in his and squeezed it some.  The trio once again sat in a comfortable silence.  Ten minutes later, the Mansion came into view.  The drive was smooth and steady because Bruce used a back road that didn’t go through Gotham.  Experience taught him how to avoid the city when taking his son home from school.</p><p>The car slowed to a stop in front of the large gate that separated the highway from the long winding driveway that led to Wayne Manor.  Jesse sat up and craned his neck to look at it.  Although he saw it on the night he met Ben, the size of the manor didn’t fully register in his mind until now.  While Bruce opened the window and let the eye recognition system scan his open eye, Jesse leaned over and whispered into Ben’s ear, “Your dad is so cool, Ben!”</p><p>Ben blushed.  “Aww, don’t mention it.”  The gates opened and Bruce drove the car up the driveway.  Alfred waited for them on the steps of the manor. </p><p>“Hey dad is mom home?” Ben asked as they all got out of the car.</p><p>“She went to go get some groceries when I left to pick you up so she should be home any minute I think. </p><p>“How much time do we have before she gets home?”</p><p>“Why, are you planning on doing something that she wouldn’t be happy about?”</p><p>“Well, it’s not that. I want to be prepared for when she asks me about what happened.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, that’s a good idea. You know how she gets when she sees you all banged up like that.  I’m sure Alfred will be able to fix you up in no time.”</p><p>They got out of the car and walked up to the mansion.<br/>
“Greetings Master Bruce. Oh my, Master Ben what on earth happened to you sir?”</p><p>“A lot. Dad took down these four guys with knives, it was SO AWESOME!”</p><p>Bruce rubbed Ben’s head a bit. “I wouldn’t say it was awesome, but you are very lucky that I was there to pick you up today instead of Alfred.”</p><p>“Indeed, Oh, and Master Jesse will you be staying with us for the night?”</p><p>“You bet Alfy, I got permission.”</p><p>“Wonderful to hear. I’ll prepare a room for you sir.”</p><p>“Oh, um Al? I was hoping Jesse could stay with me in my room.”</p><p>“Yes perhaps that would be a wise idea. After that horrific incident a few nights ago. I’ll take your bags. If you don’t mind.”</p><p>“THANKS ALFY!” Jesse cheered joyfully as they tossed their bags to Alfred.</p><p>“OH MASTER BEN! Your mother said she would like to speak with you, she’s in her room. You could introduce our guest to her.”</p><p>“WILL DO AL! SEE YA!!”</p><p>The boys ran upstairs into Ben’s room. Ben jumped onto his bed and took his t-shirt, replacing it with his usual tank top. He did the same with his long shorts, changing into his thigh high shorts. </p><p>“We should see what my mom wants then we can play some games together, well we’ll have to take turns cause I don’t have any two player games right now, I’ll ask my mom if we could maybe go get some.”</p><p>“Sounds good. Your house is SO BIG! Mind giving me a tour?”</p><p>“Oh yeah I could do that, but Al’s better at that sort of thing then I am.”</p><p>“You’ll do great I’m sure.”</p><p>Ben blushed. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.</p><p>“Master Ben, where would you like your things?” Alfred asked.</p><p>“Oh, could you leave them in my room, both our stuff?”<br/>
“I can do that sir.” </p><p>The butler cracked the door and slid their things through.</p><p>“I trust you’ll take care of it.”</p><p>“Yes I will Al!”</p><p>“Good, I’m going to go check on your father, and don’t forget your mother wants a word with you master Ben.”</p><p>“Ok, thanks Al!”</p><p>“SEE YA ALFY!” Jesse hollered.</p><p>Ben grabbed both his and Jesse’s bag and set them next to his bed, then they went to see what Ben’s mother wanted. He was a little nervous introducing Jesse to his mother. He had never had any friends before and his mother always looked at new people with a very creepy look. He hoped she would like Jesse. </p><p>“Oh, just so you know, my mom is kind of scary. She’s nice but just gets very worried when she sees me with strangers and people she’s never met.” Ben whispered as they approached the bedroom of his mother. </p><p>Ben knocked on her door.</p><p>“MOM?!”</p><p>“Come in!”</p><p>“I made a new friend at school…”</p><p>“Oh you mean Jesse?”</p><p>“U-uh, yeah how…”</p><p>“Your father mentioned that you made a new friend at school when I got home last night.”</p><p>“Oh well, he’s here.”</p><p>Jesse entered and Salena turned to face him. She looked him up and down giving him a cold and menacing stair before perking up and smiling at him.</p><p>“You’re Jesse?”</p><p>“Y-yes ma’am.” Jesse stammered a bit, but he kept his voice in a confident tone as best he could.</p><p>“I’m Salena. Well since you have a friend over I’ll try to not take up too much of your time could you give us a moment alone please Jesse?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” </p><p>Jesse stepped out of the master bedroom.</p><p>“Did you have a good day at school?”</p><p>“I-it wasn’t that bad.”</p><p>“Not that bad means it was bad. Take off your shirt.”</p><p>“Awww, but why can’t Al do it?!”</p><p>“Because I’m doing it. I’ll try and be more gentle this time ok?”</p><p>“O-ok.”</p><p>Ben removed his shirt like his mother said.</p><p>“Didn’t get away from them this time huh?”</p><p>“No, I-I panicked, but Jesse was there to help this time.”</p><p>“Really now?”</p><p>“Ah-hah, he’s really nice, and cool.” </p><p>She saw the bruises on Ben’s arms.</p><p>“How’d this happen?”</p><p>“Oh, I was heading to the car when these guys came out of nowhere and grabbed me, dad was amazing! He really scared those guys.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you weren’t hurt too badly. Your father also mentioned another problem you had two nights ago, mind telling me about it?”<br/>
“Um, I-I don’t know. It’s really scary and I kind of want to rest for a bit.”</p><p>“School was that bad for you today was it?”</p><p>“Y-yeah.”</p><p>“Sigh… Well alright, I’ll get you fixed up and then you can go rest and hang with your friend for a while.”</p><p>“Oh and he’s staying the night, dad said it was ok.”</p><p>“Of course he did. Well I guess that means I’ll have to go back to the store and grab some extra groceries then.”</p><p>“What are we having for dinner?”</p><p>“How’s spaghetti and garlic bread sound?”</p><p>“Ooh that’s the best!”</p><p>“I know. Alright that should do it. I should be back in an hour or so, if I’m not, get your father alright?”</p><p>“Ok I will, but you’ll be back in an hour though won’t you?”</p><p>“I make no promises but most likely yes, things have gotten a bit more dangerous now. We have some angry protesters acting more aggressively again. What you’re father’s doing with this war on crime campaign has caused a bit of an issue with some gangs like usual, some punk kids thinking they can intimidate your father by threatening you and me. They don’t know him very well though.”</p><p>Ben turned and hugged his mother.</p><p>“Oh, it’s gonna be alright Ben. I know your father lets you go out into the city at night but I don’t want you going out until this whole thing blows over alright?”</p><p>“Ok. Please come home.”</p><p>“I will sweetie. I will. Alright I better go get them groceries and you better stop keeping your friend waiting. Have fun.”</p><p>“I-I’ll try.”</p><p>“Hm, I’ll tell you what, you hold onto my necklace for me and when I get home in an hour you can give it back to me ok? It’s a watch necklace so you shouldn’t lose track of time.”</p><p>“Ok, I’ll give it back when you come home.”</p><p>“That’s my boy, now go have some fun with Jesse.”</p><p>Salena gave Ben a kiss and Ben left his mother’s room.  </p><p>Jesse saw Ben exit his mother’s bedroom and smiled.  Ben smiled back.</p><p>“Mom’s gonna go to buy more groceries,” Ben said.  “We’re having spaghetti and garlic bread tonight!”</p><p>“Sweet!” Jesse said, rubbing his stomach.  “That makes me hungry.”</p><p>“Wanna go see the attic?  There’s some cool stuff up there.”</p><p>“Sure thing!”</p><p>The two boys ran off to explore the upper ledges of the manor as Selina stepped out of the master bedroom.  She watched her son and his new friend ascend the steps and couldn’t help wonder what young Bruce looked like at that age.  Her Bat.  She had asked him many times what his childhood was like… before and after.  Questions like that upset him, but he answered her nonetheless.  His answers proved their love.</p><p>Selina paused in the doorway, thinking of that fateful night on the rooftop.  When they married.  She strongly considered avoiding the event.  Playing the rowdy Cat to his disciplined Bat as always.  What did all the young girls call it when she was in school? Hard to get?  Bruce still disagreed with her to this day on how they met.  He still says it was on a boat.  She still says it was on the street.  She didn't think they would ever agree on the story.  Usually when people ask, one of them decides, almost playing rock, paper, scissors to settle the argument.  Of course, the story they tell at parties is always… altered, to say the least.  </p><p>Smiling to herself, Selina began to walk downstairs to the car as she silently reminisced about all the rooftops and night escapades she had with Bruce.  Part of her wished those days had never ended.  That her Bat was still chasing her on the rooftops after she had stolen a priceless jewel or some other trinket she used to satisfy the thrill she needed.  Times were simpler back then.  Now she had a child and a job she barely enjoyed.  The Gotham rooftops had stopped speaking to her a long time ago.  </p><p>All these thoughts swirled in her mind as she ran into Bruce on her way to the garage.  She smiled at the worried and disgruntled look on his face.  It excited her.</p><p>“Bat.”<br/>
The moniker caught Bruce off guard.  Recognition dawned on his face and he smiled back at his wife.  “Cat.”</p><p>Husband and wife embraced and shared a tender kiss.  After a moment, their lips parted and Bruce said, “You haven’t called me that in a long time.  What’s the occasion.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know.  Something on your face just… reminded me…” Selina’s face fell slightly.  “Ben told me about the little tussle you had at school.”</p><p>“Yeah.”  Bruce frowned.  “Those damn punks again.  I swear if they hurt our son, I’ll-”</p><p>“You’ll put the suit back on?”</p><p>Bruce let the question hang in the air.  A voice growled in agreement in the dark depths of his subconscious.  He hesitated to answer his wife.  She answered for him.</p><p>“You won’t.  That life is behind us now.”  A hint of sadness dripped from her voice, but she knew they were too old now to relive the past.  She knew the best thing for them and for their son was to let old habits, no matter how exhilarating, die.  She straightened Bruce’s shirt and said, “I’m going back to the store to get more groceries so we can feed the extra mouth we’ve got staying tonight.  That you neglected to tell me about.”</p><p>Bruce sighed, “Look, I know that upsets you, but don’t you agree that Ben should spend some time with his new friend?  It’s about time he made some friends.  Especially in these times.  You saw what the Joker did to that poor child on the news didn’t you?  Imagine if that had been Ben strapped to that table.”</p><p>Selina shuttered at his harsh words.  She had her own unpleasant memories about that damn clown, and wanted to keep Ben away from that life at all costs.  “I can’t handle the thought of that clown getting his hands on our son.  You’re right, of course.  As always.”  She gave him another loving look before sweeping him into another kiss.  Breaking their hug, she walked to the garage.  “I’ll be back in no time,” she said, flicking on her sunglasses.</p><p>Bruce watched his wife swing her hips as she walked away.  The way her body moved brought back the exploits of yesterday in his mind.  His heart pounded, and he shook away the memories before they could motivate the beast inside him that longed to come out.  He took a deep breath and walked up the steps to the bedroom to retire before dinner.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ben grabbed the chain and pulled the attic door open, A latter slid down. </p><p>“Are you gonna go first or should I?” Jesse said jokingly.</p><p>It took a moment for Ben to get the joke. “Oh, haha, no. I think I’ll be ok.”</p><p>“You think?” Jesse questioned as he climbed the latter as soon as he had enough space to do so after Ben.</p><p>When Ben climbed up the latter a bat flew to him and landed on his shoulder. Jesse seeing the bat got a little freaked out and tripped a bit on the latter. He caught himself and finished the climb. </p><p>“Um Ben there’s a…”</p><p>“Oh I know, they're nice.”</p><p>“They’re?”</p><p>Jesse looked up and saw bats covering the entire ceiling. </p><p>“Wow! You like bats huh?”</p><p>“Well, my dad does. He took me up here on my 5th birthday and showed them to me. I was scared at first but he wasn’t. Sometimes I come up here with him and watch him feed them. They’re fine as long as it’s not too bright. A little light is fine.” </p><p>Ben clapped twice and the bat flew back up to the ceiling. They looked around in the attic for a while, Jesse kept an eye on those bat’s who he felt were all watching him. He found some cuffs hanging on the wall along with a key.</p><p>“Maybe we can use these when we play later?” Jesse asked.</p><p>Ben looked over at the handcuffs. “Oh, um I don’t know…”</p><p>“It’ll be fine, I won’t make them too tight or anything.”</p><p>Ben thought for a moment and agreed. Jesse grabbed the cuffs and key, putting the key in his pocket. He looked for something to hide the cuffs in case Alfred or Ben’s dad were upstairs when they came down. He found an old black box and opened it. Inside was some tape and rope. </p><p>“Perfect.” Jesse said excitedly as he placed the cuffs inside.</p><p>As Ben was looking around he started to hear the Joker in his head again. Jesse’s voice dispelled it as quickly as it came.</p><p>“Hey, I found some stuff we could use later. If you're ok doing it that is?”</p><p>“Oh, um, ok. Look what I found.” Ben said as he showed Jesse an old tape.</p><p>“A tape? Do you even have a tape player?”</p><p>“My dad does. We could ask him to borrow it? Could also borrow a movie for it too. I love watching old movies with my dad. His favorite is the Mark of Zorro.”</p><p>“Sweet. I don’t like watching very many old movies with my dad, it’s all romance and stuff. Not like what you and I do though.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah we have a few of those kinds of movies.”</p><p>They left the attic. Ben set the tape on the box Jesse carried and went to ask his dad if they could use the tape player. Jesse went to Ben’s room and slid the box under Ben’s bed then set the tape on top of the desk his TV sat on. </p><p>“DAD?!”</p><p>“IN HERE!” </p><p>Ben walked into the bedroom. He saw his dad lay on the bed. “Um I found a tape in the attic, and I was wondering if we could watch it?”</p><p>“A tape? Can I see it?”</p><p>“Oh, um… ok I’ll go get it.”</p><p>“Not right now. I want to talk to you for a second.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“About your mother.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“She didn’t scare Jesse too much did she?”</p><p>“Oh no, she was happy to meet him.”</p><p>“Good. So things are getting a bit more dangerous in Gotham now.  Your mother won’t want you going out of the house tonight. I’m not sure if I want you to either, after what happened on the news and at the school and everything.”</p><p>“But I had a really bad day at school, though.”</p><p>“I know, I know, but these protests are getting out of control.  I don’t want a target to end up on your back, too.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I’ve been getting threatening emails and there have been riots at a few rallies I’ve held. Criminals have taken over a lot of the city. It’s getting harder to do public events.”</p><p>“Oh, um… what if I don’t stay out as long? I wanna show Jesse where I go after a hard day at school.”</p><p>“Ok, as long as you call me as soon as you're ready to leave, don’t take longer than 10 minutes. Understand?”</p><p>Ben nodded. </p><p>“Come here.”</p><p>Bruce raised his arm and Ben snuggled up to his dad, wrapping his arms around him. </p><p>“You know how much I love you right?”</p><p>“Yeah I know.”</p><p>“I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you or your mother.”</p><p>After a few moments they let go of each other and Ben ran upstairs to his bedroom with the tape player. </p><p>“What took you so long?” Jesse asked.</p><p>“Sorry, my dad wanted to talk to me about something. Are you ready to play some games?”</p><p>“You bet.”</p><p>Ben walked to his chest of games and rustled through the pile.  For a moment, he thought he wouldn’t find it, and his heart raced.  Then, it appeared under a worn copy of Battlefront.  Excited, he pulled it out and held it up to Jesse.  “This is my favorite game!”  It was an old copy of Batman: Arkham City.</p><p>Jesse’s face lit up.  “Ohh, my dad told me about that game,” he said.  “But isn’t it single-player?”</p><p>“This one’s two-player.  One of my dad’s friend’s modded it so two people could play.”</p><p>“Cool!”</p><p>Ben broke out his controllers and turned the game on.  The two boys played for the next hour, laughing and joking about various glitches they found in the game.  Whenever Ben got knocked down, Jesse would move his character over and crouch repeatedly over Ben’s in an act of mock humping.  Ben laughed.  “Hey! That’s not fair!”</p><p>“Well, don’t get knocked down, then!” Jesse teased.  As the boys played, Jesse inched his butt closer to Ben’s until the sides of their butts touched.  Ben blushed when he noticed their waists touched, but didn’t move.  The feel of Jesse’s touch comforted him.  After a while, Ben, so comforted by his friends’ presence, lay his head on Jesse’s shoulder without even realizing it.  Jesse sighed in satisfaction and tilted his head to cradle Ben’s head against his neck.  It was a slightly awkward position from which to look at the tv screen, but the boys were okay with it.</p><p>After a few repetitive missions, the boys tired of the game and Ben suggested they do something else.  </p><p>“Oooh, I’ll take you to my favorite spot in Gotham,” Ben said.</p><p>“Ok, but don’t you have to let your Dad know, first?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll text him.”</p><p>After Ben got the ok from his dad they headed out to gotham. Ben took Jesse the secret way his dad had shown him to avoid the extremely dangerous parts of gotham. They reached the stairs on the outside of a large building and Ben took Jesse’s hand, practically pulling him up the steps.  The stairs zigzagged monotonously as the boys ascended them, clanking and clunking under their footfalls.  Once they reached the top, a large overhead view of Gotham city opened up to them.  Ben led Jesse out to the edge of the building where a gargoyle watched over the city.  The sounds and sights of the city bathed them in light.  Faint car horns and the occasional whine of police sirens echoed in the distance.</p><p>“I-it’s beautiful,” Jesse breathed, taking in the view.</p><p>Ben smiled.  “Yeah, I love coming up here because this view takes my mind off all my troubles.”  Ben pulled Jesse in close.  “And helps me think of good stuff.”  Taking Jesse’s cheek in his hand, Ben leaned in and kissed his friend.  Jesse kissed back.  The boys embraced and held their kiss,  the lights of the city silhouetting their young bodies. </p><p>All of Ben’s fears and worries melted away as they kissed and they held that kiss for a long minute until that insane laughter started to ring in his head again. Ben grabbed Jesse’s hand as he started shaking. He didn’t want this moment to end yet, he was happier then he had ever felt before. Jesse tightened his grip around Ben’s hand as well realizing what was most likely happening, he got prepared for Ben’s potential freak out. He pulled his mouth away from Ben and reminded him to picture his smiling face. He tried to but the Joker smile reared its head as it spread across Jesse’s face. His breaths got more heavy. Jesse positioned himself on top of Ben to be able to pin him down should he need to use force. </p><p>“Ben? What’s your favorite toy?” Jesse asked, trying to get Ben to focus on something else.</p><p>“I-I…” Ben tried to think of his toy in his mind but there was a joker grin on its face too.</p><p>“What do you want to do when we get home?”</p><p>An image of He and Jesse playing like they did at his house the night before flashed in his mind Jesse laying on top of him on his bed making him feel good. He was still scared of the feeling but Jesse’s soft touch was so much better compared to Joker’s. He’d rather have Jesse play with him then Joker. The laughter died down and he relaxed his body letting out a sigh. He was about to slowly open his eyes but they popped open when Joker’s mouth engulfed his mind at blinding speed and his laughter blared like a bull horn. Ben screamed and stumbled on his back.</p><p>Jesse jumped when that happened but he quickly lunged forward seeing Ben going over the ledge. He grabbed hold of Ben’s ankle. Ben slammed into the side of the building and he started flailing around looking for something to hold onto. </p><p>“BEN, HOLD STILL! GIVE ME YOUR OTHER LEG!” Jesse shouted.</p><p>Ben tried to bring his leg up but he saw a massive Joker mouth fill the street below him and the ear piercing laughter continued. </p><p>“NO! PULL ME UP, PULL ME UP!” Ben shrieked.</p><p>Jesse leaned forwards and was barely able to grab Ben’s other ankle, bringing his legs together and quickly repositioning his hand so he had a better hold on both his legs, he pulled with all his might and got Ben back onto the building. He hugged him and held him tightly as they cried. When they both calmed down enough Jesse held Ben’s hand as they made their way down the building and started the walk back home. Jesse made up his mind to call Rex when they got back and see if there was anything they could do to get the crazy crime clown off of Ben’s mind. He felt it was more urgent after that life threatening, heart pounding experience that they just had. As they walked Ben wrapped his arms around Jesse and Jesse returned Ben’s embrace. He could feel Ben trembling. They got home and immediately went upstairs to Ben’s room and laid him on his bed.</p><p>“I’m gonna call Rex real quick ok? You get some rest.”</p><p>Ben nodded. He sat up, and took off his shirt, before laying down and rolling on his side. Jesse could hear Ben start crying and he saw a red line on Ben’s lower back. Jesse went to Ben’s bathroom. </p><p>“Holler if you need anything alright?” Jesse said before closing the door behind him and pulling out his phone.</p><p>Excitement suddenly gripped Jesse as he pressed Rex’s name on his phone.  His sadness for Ben’s predicament evaporated as he thought of fun activities the three of them could do.  Surely some midnight fun would take Ben’s mind off the Joker.  Especially if that fun was… pleasurable enough.  Jesse smiled his naughty smile as he heard Rex pick up the phone.</p><p>“Hello?”  Rex said.</p><p>“Hi, Rexyyyyyy!” Jesse sang.</p><p>Rex sighed.  “I told you not to call me that.”</p><p>Ignoring Rex’s nickname denial, Jesse said, “We got a problem with our new bestie.”</p><p>A pause.  “More Joker visions?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jesse said.  “This one was pretty intense.  You think you could come over?”</p><p>The redhead could hear Rex shift his arm, presumably looking at his watch.  “I don’t know,” he said.  “My mom doesn’t like it when I make plans to sleepover somewhere at the last minute.”</p><p>“Oh, come on,” Jesse said.  He curled his lips into a smile as he twirled strands of his scarlet hair in his forefinger as he pleaded.  It’ll be fun… it’s Friday anway.  We could have fun... All. Night. Long.”  He whispered these last three words.</p><p>The red-haired wonder could almost hear his best friend blush through the phone.  A long pause, punctuated by an audible ‘gulp’, filled the empty bathroom before Rex said, “H-hold on.  Let me ask my mom real quick.  I’ll call you back.”  A low beeping sound occured as Rex hung up.  </p><p>Jesse stood for a moment and tapped his foot on the floor, waiting for Rex to call back.  He considered going back into the bedroom to start comforting Ben when his phone rang.  </p><p>“Wow,” he said.  “That was fast.”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Rex.  “I was surprised at how fast she agreed, too.  I think it’s mostly because it’s a Friday night.  She also gave my Dad that… look… Anyway, we’re leaving in a couple of minutes, so I should be there by 9:30.”</p><p>“Sweet!” Jesse said, elated.  “See ya when you get here, cutie.”  He smacked a kiss into his phone receiver before hanging up.  He could visualize Rex rolling his eyes like he always did when Jesse did things like that.  Such reactions only made Rex cuter, and Jesse hornier as a result.</p><p>Clapping his hands in excitement, Jesse slowly exited the bathroom to see Ben still crying.  His heart tugged and he walked to the bed.  Looking at Ben with heavy eyes, Jesse climbed onto the bed and lay next to him.  He watched Ben sob for a few seconds before laying his hand on Ben’s side, rubbing gently.  “It’s ok, Ben,” he said.  “It’s ok.”</p><p>Jesse shifted his body and moved close enough to Ben so that their bodies touched.  He wrapped his arm around Ben’s stomach and rubbed his cheek against Ben’s.  The brunette boy welcomed Jesse’s comforting gestures, pressing his tear-soaked cheek against that of his friend, his hard sobs subsiding to low sniffles.  Feeling Jesse’s hand around his stomach made Ben’s heart beat faster.  He suddenly realized his penis was stiff.  Jesse’s comfort made Ben feel so warm…</p><p>Ben took Jesse’s and slid it down lower and lower until it covered the erection that tented his thick jeans.  Ben loved the feeling of Jesse’s hand on his crotch so much that he rubbed it back and forth across his stiff rod.  Harsh breaths escaped his quivering lips as his heart pounded.  Jesse licked his lips and took Ben’s cue, stroking the brunette’s throbbing young rod softly on his own, making quicker, trained movements.  Jesse’s improved rubs made Ben gasp.  Heat rose between the two boys.  Ben wanted Jesse to kiss him, but didn’t want to force it.</p><p>As if in answer, Jesse lifted his head and reached his free hand under Ben’s head.  Pushing up on Ben’s cheek, Jesse pressed his moist lips onto Ben’s.  The brunette’s eyes widened.  He felt his cheeks heat up as Jesse kissed him.  His heart pounded.  He closed his eyes and let the warmth of Jesse’s kiss embrace him.</p><p>“Mmmmmm.”</p><p>“Mmmmmmmm.”</p><p>The two boys moaned into their kiss as Jesse rubbed Ben’s throbbing erection.  Now under his passion’s control, Ben turned around so that the boys faced each other.  He placed his hand on Jesse’s chest as Jesse grasped the back of Ben’s neck, pressing their lips tighter together, strengthening the kiss.  Jesse slipped his hand into Ben’s pajama pants and found his friend’s stiff penis, grasping it with his whole hand.  </p><p>Ben gasped through his nose.  Jesse’s hold on Ben’s dick plunged the brunette into ecstasy.  Breathing harder through his nose, Ben kissed Jesse harder, grabbing the redhead’s shirt to pull him in closer.  Jesse pulled down Ben’s pants and rubbed his friend’s exposed penis.  As the two boys made out, Jesse jerked Ben’s throbbing cock, using his precum to slick up his hand and make the rubs easier.  The boys kissed passionately, raising the temperature in the room.</p><p>Jesse released Ben’s dick and pulled his own pants down, revealing the redhead’s own stiff cock.  Unable to bear the restriction, he took his pants completely off and pressed his hard dick against Ben’s.  Their throbbing rod’s touching, Jesse wrapped his hand around them both and rubbed up and down fiercely.</p><p>“Ugghhh,” Ben squealed, parting lips with Jesse.  The redhead moaned with equal passion.  Jesse continued to jerk both of their cocks as the boys’ breathed hot puffs of carbon dioxide into each other’s mouths.  Pressure built up in Jesse’s body as he kept pumping his hand up and down the two shafts.  He inched his head closer to Ben’s and licked his friend’s lips.  Working his tongue into Ben’s mouth, he pulled their mouths together and locked their lips in another kiss.  The boys made out once again as Jesse pleasured their throbbing erections.  </p><p>“Mmmm… Mmmm… Mmmm….” Ben moaned into Jesse’s mouth as he approached climax.  Ecstasy blanketed the two boys as they came.  Jesse felt their warm cum moisten his fingers as he kept pumping his hand up and down.  Ben’s semen mixed with Jesse’s as it squirted onto Jesse’s hand and onto the bed sheets.  Droplets of cum bounced onto the boys’ exposed bellies.  Jesse breathed deep and slowly as he decelerated.  Ben did the same.  The two boys stared into each other’s eyes and smiled, satisfied.  Jesse caressed Ben’s cheek.  Ben grabbed and put his hand over Jesse’s.  The boys blushed as they bathed in each other’s love.  Jesse inched his head forward and kissed Ben’s twitching lips, pressing his warm body against Ben’s.  The two shared a warm and tender embrace in bed, the sheets stained with their mixed love.</p><p>Ben loved doing this with Jesse, it made him feel better when they got to have fun like that together. Ben smiled at Jesse. </p><p>“Thanks for helping me feel better Jesse.”</p><p>“Rex is coming over. You’re gonna feel so much better when he gets here.” Jesse says, planting a kiss on Ben’s lips. </p><p>“Oh, cool. I wanna go out again tonight. It’s still really bad in Gotham and I want to do what I can to make things better.” </p><p>“Maybe we should take a break though? See if we can’t get Joker out of your head?”</p><p>“Oh. You think we can?”</p><p>“Well we won’t know if we don’t try right?”</p><p>“Y-yeah I guess.”</p><p>Ben felt tired but he didn’t want to close his eyes right now, for fear of Joker invading his mind again. </p><p>“Um…. Jesse?”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I’m sleepy but I’m too scared to go to sleep right now. Could you help me stay awake?”</p><p>Jesse smiled at his friend.  “Sure, Ben.  Let’s play some video games until Rex gets here, huh?”</p><p>Ben’s face lit up.  “Ok.”</p><p>Jesse got up and plucked the nearest game from Ben’s rack and inserted the disk into the PS4.  The two boys sat and played for a few minutes when Ben gasped.  “Oh my gosh!” he said.  “I forgot to tell my Dad or Alfred that Rex is coming!”  He hopped out of bed and ran downstairs screaming for Alfred.  Jesse took out his phone and texted Rex.</p><p>You ate already right?</p><p>Yeah, was Rex’s reply.</p><p>Jesse sat and then looked back to the part of the sheets where the boys’ barely dried semen lay.  We should probably clean that up, he thought as Ben ran back in. Panting, Ben said, “Ok, we’re good.  Alfred said it’s ok if Rex comes.”  Jesse smiled and said, “Sweet!  Make sure you tell him they don’t have to cook for him.  He already ate.”</p><p>Ben sighed, dismayed at the second journey he now had to make downstairs.  “Alfreeeeeeeed!” he called, trudging back out of the room.  Jesse giggled.  Ben is so cute! he thought.  He couldn’t wait for Rex to arrive so the three of them could finally have fun together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. </p><p> </p><p> <a href="https://tiny.cc/NI0W4"> Scar Server </a> </p><p>Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>